Severus Snape, pirate informatique
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: TRADUCTION DE DAVENROOD - Septième année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et inventent le Poudlardnet. Quand Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.
1. Poudlardnet

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** – Poudlardnet**

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si l'agrandissement bousille les circuits ? »

Hermione regarde fixement l'écran et l'UC de l'ordinateur miniaturisé qu'elle tient au creux de sa paume. Ron, assis à coté d'elle, détourne son attention du paysage, qui défile derrière la fenêtre du train, pour la reporter sur la discussion.

« Ben, tu aurais dû acheter un ordinateur portable. Le mien est juste à la bonne taille, bien installé au fond de ma malle. » Harry sourit devant l'air contrarié d'Hermione. Ron pendant ce temps fixe l'ordinateur d'un air émerveillé.

« Dis-moi encore ce qu'il fait ». Hermione roule des yeux. « Il mémorise les informations électroniquement, et tu peux écrire sur ce clavier-, » elle agrandit l'ordinateur miniature, « -et les informations apparaissent sur l'écran… comme une télévision. Tu te rappelles la télévision ? ».

Harry sait au regard de Ron qu'il a décroché après le mot « électroniquement ».

« Bon, explique-moi comment on l'utilise pour communiquer avec quelqu'un, juste une dernière fois ».

Harry soupire, « je m'en occupe. Les ordinateurs peuvent être connectés comme les téléphones moldus ou –heu- le réseau de cheminette, d'accord ? »

« Heu ouais, je crois que je comprends ».

« Ça s'appelle Internet. C'est comme parler à quelqu'un au travers des flammes, sauf que tu vois les mots que la personne tape au lieu de son visage. Le plus intéressant c'est qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucun risque d'interférence de magie noire ou d'interférence magique tout cours, d'ailleurs. »

Ron fait une grimace en essayant désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans les informations que lui a données Harry. Hermione lui tapote le bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« N'essaye pas de comprendre, Ron. Accepte juste que ça fonctionne et pense que c'est une nouvelle façon de communiquer, sans essayer de comprendre. »

Ces paroles et un bisou sur la joue semblent réconforter Ron qui essaye de tout oublier pour le reste du voyage.

Les trois amis sont terriblement agités en entrant dans la grande salle ce soir là. Harry et Hermione ont prévu de manger le plus vite possible et de se défiler tôt pour installer leurs ordinateurs sans être dérangés. Ron, par contre, n'est pas chaud pour rater de la nourriture.

Finalement, les nouvelles premières années entrent dans la salle, sous les murmures des étudiants plus âgés.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a six ans, c'était nous. Tout était si différent alors. » Dit Hermione à Ron.

Après la répartition, Dumbledore fait son discours aux élèves et aux enseignants, finissant par « vous pouvez manger ». Harry et Hermione, cette dernière après avoir récupéré son badge de préfète, passent les portes après avoir rapidement englouti le repas et en promettant à Ron de lui montrer comment utiliser le portable d'Harry dés qu'il les rejoindrait.

« Nous devons encore installer les boitiers d'alimentation » souffle Hermione en remontant le couloir qui mène au tableau de la grosse dame « en supposant qu'ils fonctionnent ».

« Ils fonctionneront, tu es trop stressée. Tu as juste de la chance que je sois un binoclard doué en électronique.

« Cerveau de vache » dit Hermione.

« Pardon ? » dit Harry en foudroyant du regard la sorcière aux cheveux touffus.

« Non, imbécile, c'est le mot de passe ! »

« D'accord dit Harry en lui adressant un petit sourire contrit. Ils passent par la porte ouverte par le portrait, traversent la salle commune et montent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvent à une table de la salle commune, Hermione avec son PC (qui a retrouvé sa taille normale) et Harry avec son portable et deux boites en plastique. Harry branche son cordon d'alimentation à une des boites et Hermione fait de même à l'autre.

« Et maintenant ? » demande une Hermione souriante et toute excitée.

« Nous utilisons le sortilège de la « flamme perpétuelle » pour mettre en route le courant et « Finite Incantum » pour l'éteindre ».

Hermione hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils pointent tous les deux leurs baguettes sur leurs boites respectives et prononcent « Perpetuus Ignis ».

« Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? » demande vivement Hermione ?

« Il faut appuyer sur le bouton de mise en marche pour savoir ». Harry enfonce le bouton de son portable et l'engin émet le ronronnement signe de sa mise en route. « Oui, il fonctionne ! Tu peux le dire maintenant, je suis un génie ! »

Hermione lâche avec un sourire réticent « tu es un génie ».

« Merci, merci ».

Au même instant, le portrait s'ouvre et les deux Weasleys encore à Poudlard apparaissent. Ginny rejoint Harry et s'assoit.

« Alors, il fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Hermione acquiesce « je ne peux pas attendre pour l'utiliser. Tu peux t'en servir aussi Ginny. Je le laisserai sur ma malle dans le dortoir.

« Attend une minute », dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, « elle sait l'utiliser ? ».

« J'ai appris l'été dernier chez Hermione. C'est du gâteau si tu ne penses pas que c'est un objet moldu. » Ginny sourit à Harry et Hermione alors que Ron se renfrogne un peu plus.

« C'est bon Ron. Je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser tout de suite. Mais remontons dans le dortoir pour éviter que quelqu'un nous colle trop. Ainsi, nous allons tranquillement tester le Poudlardnet. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Ginny.

« C'est une connexion qu'Hermione et moi avons fabriquée. Ça ressemble au réseau Internet sans fil utilisé par les moldus. Mais ça ne marche que pour relier les ordinateurs de Poudlard, ainsi nous n'avons pas d'interférences extérieures. »

Ginny hausse les épaules « je ne comprends pas tout, mais ça m'est égal ».

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, » renchérit Ron « et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me met en rogne ! »

Les garçons montent à l'étage et Ginny se tourne vers Hermione « Oh… Si je peux l'imaginer, très bien même ! »

******

4yeux : je suis trop content que ça marche

Génie crépu : moi aussi !

4yeux : Ron vient juste de tomber par terre… Je crois qu'il est dépassé !

Génie crépu : ha ha ha !!!

Génie crépu : Ginny va bien, elle veut vous parler

4yeux : OK

Génie crépu : salut Harry

4yeux : salut Ginny. Vous êtes seules toutes les deux ?

Génie crépu : Parvati est là… attend…

Génie crépu : elle est partie chercher lavande

4yeux : super ! Maintenant toute l'école va être au courant.

Génie crépu : de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des règles contre ça

Génie crépu : c'est de nouveau Hermione ! Il n'y a pas de règles mais c'est probablement parce que ça n'a jamais été considéré comme une possibilité auparavant.

4yeux : exact. J'ai dit à Ron qu'il pourrait essayer, alors le voilà.

4yeux : salutcestron

Génie crépu : tu dois utiliser la touche espace entre les mots, idiot !

4yeux : salut c'est Ron

Génie crépu : c'est mieux

4yeux : c'est surréaliste

4yeux : je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je laisse la place à Harry.

Génie crépu : Hey Harry, c'est l'heure des commérages !

4yeux : Ho non…

******

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry est assis sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Ron est allongé sur le lit voisin, polissant avec amour son balai.

« Es-tu encore en train de parler à Génie crépu sur ta machine infernale ? »

Harry sourit puis rit carrément « ouais, c'est génial ! »

_4yeux : Je ne te dirai pas ça_

_Génie crépu : Allez Harry. Je ne voulais pas te faire de confidences non plus._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » Ron pose son chiffon et commence à examiner les poils de son balai.

« Rien »

« Quelque chose sur moi ? » Ron hausse les sourcils.

_Génie crépu : Allez… Je t'ai bien dit que j'avais un béguin pour le professeur Lupin._

« Non, définitivement pas sur toi ».

_4yeux : Je suis sur que tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir quel professeur me plait._

_Génie crépu : Du moment que ce n'est pas Flitwick, ça ne me fait rien._

_4yeux : Ho si ça va te faire quelque chose !_

_Génie crépu : S'il te plait… Après je te laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai plus embêté après que tu m'ais fait la révélation gay._

_4yeux : D'accord… Je te le dis_

« Plus entêtée qu'un ane » marmonne-t-il dans un souffle. Il commence à taper une réponse lorsqu'il entend un halètement derrière son épaule droite.

« Oh, mon- »

Harry tourne la tête pour découvrir Ron, bouche ouverte. Il n'a pas entendu le rouquin quitter son lit.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par la révélation gay ? »

« Heu… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire Harry ?! »

_Génie crépu : Alors dis-moi !_

_4yeux : Attend_

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… » Harry enlève l'ordinateur de ses genoux et se tourne vers Ron. « Je suis gay ».

Il l'a dit. Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

« Tu te fiches de moi » dit Ron.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, mais… Bon, je pensais que tu allais piquer une crise. »

« Mais tu es sorti avec Ginny ! »

« C'était une couverture »

Ron reste silencieux un moment, puis devient enragé.

« Tu as trompé ma petite sœur ? Comment as-tu osé ? Elle t'aime bien et toi tu l'utilises. »

« Ron ! Ron… Elle le sait ! »

« Elle… Elle sait ? »

_Génie crépu : Harry, tout va bien ?_

« Oui, elle le sait depuis un moment. En fait, elle a été la première à qui je l'ai avoué » Harry remet l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

_4yeux : J'ai besoin que tu montes ici._

« C'est… fou »

_4yeux : MAINTENANT !_

Ron s'assoit à côté d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment, il secoue la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas être grossier parce que tu es mon pote et tout ».

« Ça va, Ron. J'ai l'habitude »

Ron soupire « c'est juste bizarre. J'avais une certaine vision des choses et maintenant c'est différent ».

C'est alors qu'Hermione déboule dans la pièce. Elle s'arrête, haletante, devant le lit d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce… qui… se passe ? »

Harry tapote le lit entre Ron et lui et elle s'assoit.

« Ron a vu ce que tu as écrit »

Hermione écarquille les yeux au maximum « Ron, je ne le pense pas ! Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Lupin ».

Ron la regarde bizarrement. « Attend… Tu as le béguin pour Lupin ? »

Hermione prend une belle teinte rosée « Ouais, mais évidemment je n'aime vraiment personne en dehors de toi. Tu sais ça- »

« C'est pas ça, Hermione », dit Harry en gloussant, « il a vu la partie sur la révélation gay ».

Hermione devient encore plus rouge en découvrant son erreur. Elle se retourne vers Ron en poussant un gros soupir.

« Me pardonnes-tu de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? » demande Hermione vraiment désolée.

« C'est bon », dit Ron, « tu gardais un secret pour Harry. Tu as joué ton rôle d'amie. D'ailleurs c'est Harry qui aurait dû me le dire ».

C'est au tour d'Harry de soupirer. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû te le dire ».

« Bon, qui d'autre le sait ? »

« Attend… Ginny a été la première à qui je l'ai dit il y a deux ans. Je me sentais mal et vous étiez en rendez-vous dehors. Elle m'a dit d'en parler à ta maman. Alors, elle sait aussi et elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Ensuite, deux mois après, je l'ai dit à Hermione, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est lorsque Ginny avait révélé qu'elle avait fait semblant d'être ma petite amie… Pour m'aider. Voilà. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance, mais je croyais que tu serais dégouté. »

Ron fait un petit sourire « Je te pardonne, mais tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Je suis ton ami et je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort. A moins, évidemment, que tu deviennes maléfique. »

Harry sourit à son tour à son ami. Hermione, coincée entre les deux, décide qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle et se lève.

« Alors Hermione, tu aimes bien Lupin, hein ? »

« Ho tais-toi ! »

Elle se dirige vers la porte et Ron l'interpelle « Je n'ai pas droit à mon bisou de bonne nuit ? »

******

Génie crépu : C'était vraiment absurde, Harry

4yeux : Quoi ?

Génie crépu : Tu m'as obligée à monter… Je n'ai rien fait et maintenant Ron connaît mon béguin pour Lupin.

4yeux : Désolé… Je pensais qu'il était vraiment furieux.

4yeux : Tu me pardonnes ?

Génie crépu : … Bien sur :)

Génie crépu : Mais maintenant, tu ferais mieux de me dire quel professeur tu aimes bien.

4yeux : tu promets de ne pas hurler ?

Génie crépu : si je le faisais, je réveillerai tout le dortoir.

4yeux : je ne peux pas croire que je tape ça… C'est Snape.

4yeux : Hermione ? Tu es encore là ?

4yeux : Hey hooooooooooo !

Génie crépu : Désolée. J'ai fait un malaise.

4yeux : Tu vois ! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Génie crépu : Pourquoi Snape ? Je pourrais comprendre que tu partages mon béguin pour Lupin… Mais Snape ?

4yeux : Lupin est… mignon, je suppose, mais je le connais trop bien. Il s'est occupé de moi lorsque je n'avais plus personne. Il est comme un père… ou un frère ainé éventuellement. Alors que Snape est sexy.

Génie crépu : Beurk ! Il est graisseux !

4yeux : Non. Ces cheveux sont juste brillants. Et il a de la finesse… du style.

Génie crépu : Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous, les gays.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

J'aime beaucoup cette histoire qui m'a vraiment fait rire tout en ayant de jolis petits passages "émotion". J'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous!


	2. Débâcle!

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** – Débâcle !**

Les premières semaines de cours passent si vite qu'Harry se sent comme emporté dans un tourbillon. Il trouve les cours beaucoup plus faciles depuis qu'il est moins stressé. Ses notes commencent même à rivaliser avec celle du meilleur élève, un Serdaigle nommé Hamish Mc Dunn.

Le soir, lui et Ron discutent sur Poudlardnet avec Hermione et parfois Ginny. Pour une fois, sa vie est parfaite.

Par une belle nuit de septembre, Harry est assis sur son lit attendant que Génie crépu se connecte, lorsque la personne qu'il attend pénètre dans la chambre en traînant derrière elle un Ron hors d'haleine.

« Harry, ho, Harry, on est dans la merde ! »

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, aplatissant nerveusement sa touffe de cheveux. Ron jette sa robe et commence à faire les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Snape ! Il a mon ordinateur ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je vais me retrouver sans amis quand il en aura fini avec vous deux » marmonne Ron en se déplaçant vers la gauche.

« Tais-toi Ron » le fusille Hermione. « Il l'a trouvé dehors et me l'a confisqué, mais il ne sait pas pour le tien. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache le faire fonctionner. »

« Plus de petite amie pendant un an » hurle Ron.

« Ron ! » avertit Harry en montrant les dents. « Comment l'a-t-il trouvé ? »

« Pansy Parkinson a entendu Parvati en parler à Lavande. Pourquoi est-ce que je partage une chambre avec des commères ? »

« Ben, tu n'aurais pas eu d'ennuis si Pansy ne te détestait pas. C'est une serpentarde et bien sur, elle a cafté à Snape. »

« Sales serpentards, » râle Ron, « gâcheurs de vie ! »

« Ron ! » crient en cœur Harry et Hermione. Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard pendant un moment, ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre.

« Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec ça et je lui ai répondu que je l'utilisais pour recopier mes cours. » dit Hermione en croisant nerveusement ses bras.

« Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Typique ! » répond Hermione en faisant sa meilleure imitation de Snape et provoquant un grognement de Ron.

« Espérons qu'il ne le détruise pas. » Dit Harry en ignorant le rouquin.

« Il m'a dit qu'il le confisquait jusqu'à nouvel ordre », soupire Hermione, « juste quand on s'amusait comme des fous. »

Ron soupire aussi. « Juste quand j'apprenais à me servir de cette machine infernale. »

******

Snape est assis à son bureau, il tapote dessus du bout des doigts tout en fixant l'ordinateur d'Hermione. Cette mademoiselle je-sais-tout gryffondor ne lui a rien dit de plus que le nom de la « chose ». Pour l'instant, il est impuissant mais pas pour longtemps. C'est un serpentard et il a toujours un plan.

« Tu dois penser que je vais aller voir Dumbledore, mais tu as tort. Non, cette fois je vais trouver une preuve irréfutable de vos manigances. Je vais les révéler au grand jour et je t'écraserai », marmonne-t-il, « toi et tes maudits amis ».

Il se redresse en entendant frapper à la porte. Rejetant de ses épaules des mèches noires égarées, Snape se tient droit comme un i, voulant paraître grand et menaçant.

« Entrez »

« V-vous voulez me voir, Monsieur ? » demande Elton Pincher, un serpentard de sixième année.

« Ne restez pas planté comme un poursouffle pleurnichard, seigneur… »

« Désolé Monsieur » dit Elton en essayant de prendre un air méchant.

« C'est mieux… enfin je suppose. Bien, vous êtes un né-moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elton est horrifié et baisse les yeux. Snape serre les dents et répète sa question. Finalement Elton répond « oui, Monsieur ».

« Bien, maintenant-- »

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ne le dites à personne ! »

Snape est déconcerté. Le garçon est soudain devenu tout blanc et se cache derrière ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Ils vont se liguer contre moi s'ils savent-- s'ils savent que je suis un sang de bourbe. Je suis le seul à serpentard. »

« C'est idiot » dit Snape, en balayant l'objection d'un geste négligeant de la main, « je peux au moins en citer quatre autres. Maintenant asseyez-vous et laissez-moi parler. »

Elton obéit avec sur le visage une expression entre le soulagement et la terreur que lui inspire le ton meurtrier du maître des potions.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Pincher, savez-vous ce qu'est un ordinateur ! » dit-il en pointant la machine sur son bureau.

« Bien sur, j'en ai un à la maison. »

« Bien. A quel point connaissez-vous ces objets ? »

« Heu… Vraiment bien Monsieur. Mon père est programmeur. »

« Bien. TRES bien ».

Elton déglutit en voyant le regard sinistre de Snape.

« Maintenant, comment ça fonctionne ? »

*** 3 heures plus tard***

« C'est très bien professeur, vous avez pris le coup. »

Snape bouge la souris sur la page, cliquant sur les boutons qu'Elton lui a montrés.

« Maintenant, j'ai une autre question, » dit Snape, « à quoi sert ce bouton, là ».

Elton regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Snape et fronce les sourcils.

« On dirait une icône de connexion à Internet. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Internet est un programme qui connecte les ordinateurs entre eux. C'est… comme… le réseau de cheminette, je pense. Ainsi les moldus peuvent se connecter avec d'autres moldus sans utiliser les téléphones ou les lettres. C'est instantané. »

« Je vois »

« Mais il s'appelle le Poudlardnet. Ce qui m'incite à penser que c'est une connexion dans l'école. Il ne fonctionne probablement pas ailleurs parce que, je crois, c'est un programme original pour un réseau local. Voyons… ». Elton double-clique sur l'icône et une boite de dialogue apparaît. Il y a un champ qui demande le « nom d'utilisateur » et un autre le « mot de passe », ainsi qu'une possibilité de mémoriser le mot de passe.

« C'est bien un programme original. Le nom d'utilisateur et le mot de passe sont mémorisés. Vous avez juste à taper sur la touche « entrée » pour être en ligne. »

Snape le fait et deux nouveaux menus apparaissent. L'un propose Screech-mail et l'autre Chatterbox.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Snape en croisant les bras et en se sentant de plus en plus confus.

« Bien, je suppose que Screech-mail est E-mail ou message électronique. Ce dossier contient des lettres de personnes et permet d'y répondre. Et la Chatterbox permet d'envoyer des messages instantanés pour discuter en ligne. Le nom parle de lui-même.

Snape se garde de dire à Elton que ça ne lui parle PAS DU TOUT à lui.

« Très bien Elton. Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir. Je t'enverrai chercher si j'ai encore besoin de toi ».

Elton fait un petit sourire satisfait, dit merci, puis quitte rapidement le bureau, heureux de sa liberté retrouvée.

De retour à son bureau, Snape clique sur le bouton qui permet d'ouvrir la boite mail. Une fois ouverte, il découvre une colonne d'objets de mails.

« Rien… rien… ça n'a aucune utilité » marmonne-t-il en parcourant la liste. Il est sur le point de fermer la boite lorsque quelque chose attire son œil. C'est un objet avec pour seul mot « Snape ».

De : Harry

A : Hermione

Objet : Snape

Heure : 1H32 20/09/97

Salut H,

Je t'ai promis de t'en dire plus sur l'affaire Snape, mais tu n'es pas en ligne, alors je te fais un mail. Je sais que c'est bizarre de penser que j'ai le béguin pour Snape. Nous l'avons tous traité de bâtard graisseux pendant des années, mais depuis deux ans, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses sur lui. Je ne ressens plus une haine intense pour lui, et depuis un moment maintenant, je me suis mis à espérer qu'il ne me déteste plus. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais il a vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne remarque. Et, par-dessus tout, il est sexy à mort. Ha ha ha. D'accord, j'ai promis de ne plus le dire, alors c'était la dernière fois. Ne tourne pas de l'œil !

Harry

Snape appuie sur le bouton de fermeture et éteint l'ordinateur. Il reste à fixer ardemment l'écran noir avec une seule idée tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu est gay.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews signées, pour les autres :

Merci vivi pour ton enthousiasme, c'est très motivant.

Vendéta : Merci beaucoup. Pour la suite, pas de problème puisque j'ai complètement fini la traduction.

Mélo : j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Lukas black: et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira...

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais alors moi, j'ai une tendresse particulière pour les mésaventures de ce pauvre Elton Pincher qui cumule la malchance d'être né moldu, de connaître les ordinateurs et d'avoir Snape comme Directeur de maison ! Et il n'a pas fini de souffrir…

A samedi...


	3. Snape lance l'hameçon

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** – Snape lance l'hameçon**

Snape allume l'ordinateur et fixe l'amical message d'accueil. Une fois qu'il a disparu, il se connecte au Poudlardnet et entre dans la boite mail d'Hermione pour relire cet étrange message. Ses yeux parcourent encore et encore le document.

_- Et depuis un moment maintenant, je me suis mis à espérer qu'il ne me déteste plus –_

« Invraisemblable » grogne-t-il en reniflant avec mépris.

_- Et par-dessus tout, il est sexy à mort –_

Snape fronce les sourcils à cette phrase. Personne n'a jamais dit une chose pareille de lui, si ? Enfin, pas qu'il le sache en tout cas.

Il lit la phrase encore une fois, ses lèvres s'abaissent en une moue amère. Puis à sa grande surprise, une main apparaît sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ça ne ressemble pas aux autres images, c'est plutôt comme si c'était l'écran lui-même. Snape est encore plus surpris quand la main traverse la vitre, suivie par un avant-bras, un coude, des épaules et enfin un visage. Le visage d'Harry Potter. Harry place le visage de Snape face au sien et frôle doucement sa bouche de ses tendres lèvres.

« Oh, Merlin ! »

Severus Snape s'assoit dans son lit à la vitesse d'un coup de foudre. Il n'arrive pas à s'enlever le message de la tête. Harry Potter, LE HARRY POTTER, pense qu'il est sexy. Et plus que tout, il espère ne plus être détesté ! Grotesque ! Jamais pour l'éternité ! Severus Snape ne veut rien avoir à faire avec cet homme.

Homme ? Pas garçon ? Non, « homme » est le mot juste. Harry n'est plus un garçon depuis longtemps. Comment s'ôter de l'esprit ses yeux verts et intenses, son sourire malicieux (contrairement au sien au même âge) et sa bouche en bouton de rose.

« ARRETE ! » hurle Snape sur lui-même. Il est parfaitement conscient du silence de mort qui règne dans sa chambre. Il ne peut plus le supporter.

******

« Debout, Monsieur Pincher, suivez-moi. »

Elton fixe son Directeur de maison au travers de ses paupières pratiquement fermées.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu. Debout. »

Elton s'assoit et parcourt le dortoir du regard. Tous les autres serpentards de sixième année dorment à poings fermés. Il glisse les pieds dans ses chaussons et se lève pour suivre Snape dans la salle commune. Ils s'assoient et Elton fait de son mieux pour garder la tête droite.

« Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ? »

« 6 heure du matin »

« Le soleil n'est pas levé. »

« J'en suis très conscient, Monsieur Pincher. Y'aurait-il une autre évidence que j'aurais besoin de connaître ? »

« Non, Monsieur »

C'est dans un silence pesant que Snape allume un feu dans le foyer de la cheminée et se met à le regarder furieusement.

« Avez-vous dormi, professeur Snape ? »

Snape reporte son regard furieux sur lui.

« C'est une question plutôt effrontée. Je pense qu'il est préférable de passer sur cette indiscrétion ».

« Désolé, Monsieur. Je ne voulais rien insinuer »

« Assez de pleurnicheries. J'ai besoin de vous pour me procurer un ordinateur »

Elton prend un petit moment pour intégrer la demande. « Vous voulez un ordinateur ? »

« Non », Snape prend sa tête entre ses mains, « je vous le demande juste POUR M'AMUSER, Imbécile ! »

Elton se réveille complètement à cet instant. « Il n'y a pas de problème, Monsieur. Mon père peut vous en envoyer un. C'est juste une histoire de temps et d'argent. »

« L'argent n'a pas d'importance. J'en ai besoin le plus vite possible. Et vous n'en soufflez mot à personne. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez retourner au lit, Pincher. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et Pincher- »

« Oui ? »

« Vous commencez l'apprentissage dés qu'il arrive. »

Elton s'arrête en pleine confusion. « Mais les potions sont ma meilleure no-- »

Snape soupire « **mon** apprentissage. Retournez au lit. »

Elton hoche la tête en signe de compréhension « Oui, Monsieur ».

******

Le colis arrive trois jours plus tard et Snape ne perd pas de temps pour l'installer dans son salon. Dés la fin du dîner, il alpague Elton qui faisait son possible pour se cacher dans la grande salle.

« J'ai besoin que vous trouviez quelque chose pour moi. Ecoutez-vous attentivement ? »

Elton acquiesce, se composant son meilleur visage réjoui, alors qu'intérieurement, il mouille son pantalon.

« Trouvez Melle Granger seule et découvrez comment elle fabrique la boite qui alimente son ordinateur. J'ai besoin de tous les détails que vous pourrez trouver. Devenez son double s'il le faut. Les moyens que vous employez m'indiffèrent, sauf une extrême violence. Pensez-vous que vous êtes capable de faire ça sans tout saboter ? »

Elton acquiesce, surtout parce qu'il sait, que même s'il en avait envie, il ne pourrait pas dire non.

« Bien. Vous avez deux jours. »

Alors que le maître des potions quitte le hall, Elton déglutit « deux jours ? »

******

Ce soir là au dîner, Ron n'est pas très heureux. La raison de son mécontentement se trouve à quelques mètres de la table des gryffondors où il est assis avec Harry : Hermione parle à un autre garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?» marmonne Ron, massacrant son poulet avec son couteau depuis un bon moment. « Regarde le, il la baratine, et elle sourit, et elle rit… Je ne peux pas le supporter ».

« Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a demandé à lui parler un moment qu'il est en train de la baratiner. »

« C'est un sale serpentard… Ils veulent une seule chose des filles… »

…

« … Je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire quelque chose » demande Elton en souriant timidement à Hermione ?

« Bien sur, mais tu dois commencer par me dire ce que tu veux savoir. »

« J'ai appris par Parkinson que tu avais un ordinateur. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu fais pour l'alimentation électrique ».

Hermione mord sa lèvre inférieure. C'est un serpentard mais Elton est très mignon et il n'a jamais eu la réputation d'être un salaud.

« Bon… Je pense que je peux te le dire… »

…

« … Saleté, pourriture, fourchelangue-- »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur les fourchelangues, » avertit Harry.

« Ho, pardon. »

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione les rejoint et fait un sourire éclatant à Ron.

« De quoi parlez-vous, les garçons ? »

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » lui retourne Ron.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil entendu à Harry.

« Un éventuel rendez-vous » lui dit-elle.

Ron devient rouge de rage « ce sale, pourriture-- »

« Il m'interrogeait sur les ordinateurs » l'interrompt rapidement Hermione. « Il s'avère que son père travaille dans l'informatique et il est curieux, c'est tout ».

Ron est encore rouge et Harry tente d'appuyer Hermione « tu dois admettre qu'Elton est plutôt gentil pour un serpentard » ajoute-t-il pout l'aider.

******

« Avez-vous l'information ? »

« Oui, Monsieur »

« Bien. Non – ne vous retournez pas. Faites comme si vous étiez simplement appuyé sur le mur. Pouvez-vous m'aider à construire le boitier d'alimentation ? »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien. Comment avez-vous obtenu l'information de Granger ? »

« Je lui ai demandé gentiment »

…

« Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité »

…

…

…

« Monsieur, pourquoi vous cachez-vous derrière une gargouille ? »

_A suivre_

* * *

Les reviews me font vraiment très plaisir !!! Pour celles qui n'ont pas d'adresses :

Coucou Vivi : non, il ne va pas s'en rappeler mais ça va être comique quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Lukas Black : je ne me rappelle pas d'Elton Pincher dans les livres… Mais on peut peut-être lancer un appel aux lecteurs pour savoir s'il est inventé par l'auteur de la fic, ou pas ???

* * *

Alors, qui adhère au club de protection, créé par camilou, du pauvre Elton ?


	4. Snape enquête

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** – Snape enquête**

« … Justin Finch Fletchly, Colin Creevy et Elton Pincher, » est en train de dire Hermione à Harry lorsque Ron arrive dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ron s'assoit et enfourne un scone à la myrtille dans sa bouche.

« Quechque tu fais, citer les nés moldus qui sont juste après Harry sur la liste des personnes à éliminer ? » demande-t-il la bouche pleine. Hermione grimace à cette vue.

Harry soupire, « Ron, cette plaisanterie est tellement ringarde qu'elle aurait vraiment besoin d'être renouvelée. Quand arrêteras-tu tes soupçons sur l'héritier de Serpentard ? »

« Quand j'en serai fatigué » répond Ron avant d'avaler d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille. « Ahhh… ça fait du bien. »

« Pour ton information, » dit une Hermione dédaigneuse, « nous faisons la liste des étudiants qui ont actuellement un ordinateur à l'école. »

« Et il se trouve que ce sont des nés moldus car ils sont les seuls à pouvoir s'en procurer un rapidement… ou à savoir le faire fonctionner. » ajoute Harry. « Mais le bon coté, c'est que nous leur avons vendu à tous le Poudlardnet… C'est désormais une communauté. »

« Peut-être que ça aidera à apporter l'entente entre les maisons » dit Hermione pendant qu'Harry roule des yeux en entendant cette phrase pour la centième fois, « c'est possible ! ».

« Ouais, » dit Ron avec méfiance, « ou alors votre invention va juste vous apporter de vous faire botter les fesses. Si vous voulez mon avis, ces screech-mail et chatterbox sont des trucs dangereux. »

« Tu es juste en rogne parce que tu n'as pas d'ordinateur » répond Hermione vexée. « Je vais en cours, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard ».

Mais Ron reste inquiet.

******

« Monsieur Potter, si je dois encore vous demander de faire attention à votre potion, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire 'ordinateur' ». Snape part à grands pas pour se placer devant la classe avec un petit sourire cruel pendant qu'Harry ne le quitte pas des yeux. Malfoy ricane avec Crabbe et Goyle.

« Concentre-toi, Harry » murmure Hermione avec exaspération, « les garçons… hormones… hormones! ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demande tranquillement Ron. Harry se contente de secouer la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont enfin libérés de la tyrannie de Snape.

« As-tu entendu le son de sa voix lorsqu'il a dit « ordinateur » ? » demande Hermione, « il soupçonne quelque chose et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de le fixer comme un chiot en manque d'amour »

« Qui fixe qui ? », Ron a couru pour les rattraper car il a été retenu à la sortie par Snape.

« Personne » répond vivement Harry « que voulait Snape ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme s'il voulait me demander quelque chose mais il m'a renvoyé juste avant.

Hermione pince ses lèvres en réfléchissant « oui, c'est définitivement certain qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

******

Génie crépu : Oh ! Justin est en ligne… c'est excitant

4yeux : Je sais. Je vais l'inviter dans notre conversation

Génie crépu : c'est déjà fait

_*Poursouffle a rejoint la discussion*_

Poursouffle : salut à tous les deux ! Ça valait les gallions que je vous ai donnés !

4yeux : salut, Justin. Quoi de neuf ?

Génie crépu : salut

4yeux : avec tous les gens qui prennent un ordinateur, on va devenir riches ;)

Poursouffle : je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'y ait pensé avant

Génie crépu : si on jouait… vérité ou vérité !

Poursouffle : vérité ou vérité ?

4yeux : ouais !

Génie crépu : ben nous ne pouvons pas vraiment faire des actions… alors vérité ou vérité…

Poursouffle : ho d'accord. Moi d'abord.

Poursouffle : Harry, vérité ou vérité ?

4yeux : tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça, pose juste ta question

Poursouffle : ho, d'accord, à qui vas-tu demander de t'accompagner pour le bal des septièmes années ?

Génie crépu : ooooh, bonne question

Génie crépu : Harry ?

4yeux : désolé, je viens juste de me rappeler que j'ai un devoir à faire. Je vous parle plus tard.

_*4yeux est déconnecté*_

Poursouffle : c'est bizarre… ma question était trop personnelle ?

Génie crépu : je suppose.

******

« Et bien, Monsieur, » dit Elton en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Snape, « je suis très impressionné par la rapidité de vos progrès »

Snape ferme l'ordinateur et se tourne vers Elton. « Ça, Monsieur Pincher, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à la tête de la maison serpentard. Ambition… Calcul… ce sont les clés du succès. Maintenant une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez. »

« Oui, Monsieur »

« Si vous dites à quiconque – même à un autre serpentard – que j'ai un ordinateur, je ferai du reste de votre vie un tel enfer que vous préfèreriez être torturé par tu-sais-qui en personne. Est-ce que j'ai été… parfaitement clair ? »

Elton qui venait juste de dépasser sa peur viscérale de Snape, revient doucement en arrière devant le ton mortel de sa voix.

« Oui, Monsieur » murmure-t-il presque inaudiblement « oui… »

« Parfait, sortez » grogne l'autre impatiemment.

Elton est particulièrement content d'obéir.

Lorsque la porte claque, Snape remet vivement l'ordinateur en route.

« D'accord, toi, maudit « golden boy Gryffondor », c'est à ton tour de souffrir ».

_*Bienvenue sur le Poudlardnet*_

« Parfait… » Snape clique sur le bouton « créer un nom d'utilisateur » et sourit plutôt méchamment.

« Oui… Tu vas souffrir. »

******

Harry soupire et allume son ordinateur. Dans le lit d'à coté, Ron se retourne et se gratte les fesses. Harry grogne à cette vue et retourne à son écran.

_*Bienvenue sur Poudlardnet*_

Harry entre dans la chatterbox et voit qu'Hermione est en ligne.

4yeux : salut ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore debout

Génie crépu : il y a, maintenant, tellement de gens qui ont acheté des boitiers d'alimentation et Poudlardnet, que c'est difficile de garder une trace de qui en a.

4yeux : Ouais… Je vois ce que tu veux dire

Génie crépu : Désolée de faire ça mais je suis crevée

Génie crépu : je te parle plus tard

4yeux : Ouais… D'accord, je vais juste attendre de voir si quelqu'un d'autre se connecte

Génie crépu : Bonne nuit

_* Génie crépu est déconnecté*_

Harry soupire et fixe l'écran. Il semble que personne d'autre ne soit réveillé, et il décide qu'il ferait aussi bien de faire comme eux. Mais juste au moment où il va éteindre, un message apparaît.

_*Vous avez reçu une invitation de « Le Maître ». Vous acceptez ?*_

Harry clique « oui » et la boîte apparaît ?

Le Maître : juste la personne que je voulais

Le Maître : Bon… Pour parler seulement

Harry est perplexe, il ne connaît personne dont le pseudo est Le Maître. Il clique sur le profil.

Nom : Le Maître

Age : assez vieux

Sexe : Masculin

Centres d'intérêt : école et douces, douces tortures

Maison : non indiqué

Harry envisage de se déconnecter mais il est intrigué malgré lui. Soit cette personne est un connard fini, soit c'est un petit malin avec de l'humour. Harry espère que c'est la deuxième solution.

4yeux : Salut Maître. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Maître : Pas grand-chose. Je reste réveillé pour une conversation tardive.

4yeux : d'accord, tu es le maître de quoi ?

Le Maître : sexe

Harry fait un bruit étranglé. Est-ce que ce gars est sérieux ?

4yeux : tu penses me dire qui tu es ?

Le Maître : oui

4yeux : et que signifie « assez vieux » ?

Le Maître : je suis assez vieux pour être ici… assez vieux pour discuter avec toi

4yeux : Bon, est-ce que tu peux à la fin me dire quelque chose sur toi ?

Le Maître : je suppose que oui. J'aime le quidditch, les potions et la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

4yeux : tu aimes les potions, tu es fou ?

Le Maître : je suis assez grand… cheveux noirs… musclé…

4yeux : hum…

Le Maître : Quoi… Mal à l'aise ?

4yeux : Je voudrais juste savoir qui tu es

4yeux : c'est une blague ?

Le Maître : certainement pas

Le Maître : je t'ai observé… Je connais ton petit secret

Harry s'étouffe brusquement et commence à tousser. A coté de lui, Ron se réveille en sursaut.

« Ça va, mec ? » Le rouquin se frotte les yeux. « Tu es encore sur ce truc ? »

Harry appuie rapidement sur le bouton de fermeture et claque le couvercle de son portable.

« Je vais au lit tout de suite »

« A qui parlais-tu ? »

« Hermione. Allez bonne nuit ».

Harry pose ses lunettes et met les draps par-dessus sa tête. Ron regarde fixement dans sa direction pendant un moment puis hausse les épaules et s'allonge à nouveau.

******

_*4yeux est déconnecté*_

Snape sourit ironiquement et prend un autre morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Il est délicieux… Vraiment délicieux.

_A suivre_

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews sans mails :

Dralixia : merci pour te review. En ce qui concerne Harry qui sort de l'ordinateur, c'est bien un rêve.

Vivi : merci pour ta review et ton adhésion.

Fandasia : contente que la fic de Davenrood te plaise !!! Mais pas de couple Hermione/Elton à attendre… Merci et à bientôt.

Lukas Black : merci pour ton adhésion et ta review !

* * *

A vendredi pour la suite...


	5. De la chatterbox au feu de l'action

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – De la chatterbox au feu de l'action**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Hermione s'assoit à coté de Ron et fait un geste en direction d'Harry qui est pratiquement endormi dans son porridge. « Couché tard ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir, » dit Ron, « il a dit qu'il te parlait ».

« Mais je –ho, c'est vrai. Nous avons discuté assez tard. » Ment-elle, Harry devra lui répondre plus tard.

« C'est un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-lar » remarque Ron « est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Toujours, » répond Hermione en essayant, sans succès, de ne pas rougir.

« C'est super, » bafouille une voix. « Je vais encore faire la troisième roue du carrosse ». Harry se prend la tête entre les mains et se frotte le front.

« Tu peux y aller avec Ginny » dit Ron en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry, « tu sais… ta petite amie. »

Harry roule des yeux « exact, ma petite amie. »

Malgré sa fatigue, il sourit et se lève. « Allons en classe avant que je ne m'endorme pour de bon. »

******

Malgré l'époque de l'année, le soleil brille assez pour passer la pause dans le parc. Avant que quiconque ne les rejoigne, Hermione tire Harry vers leur place favorite. Ron dispute une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Seamus et ne les dérangera pas.

« Allez, déballe tout » dit Hermione en s'affalant dans l'herbe.

Harry cligne des yeux « Tout quoi ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi. A qui parlais-tu la nuit dernière ? »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. As-tu déjà parlé avec `le Maître' ? »

« Non, c'est qui ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je sais juste que c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs qui aime les potions et qui est assez vieux pour être étudiant ici. Il n'a pas voulu me dire réellement autre chose. »

« S'il aime les potions, c'est probablement un serpentard, Harry. »

« Peut-être que ça aidera pour l'entente entre les maisons » singe Harry. Hermione lui donne une tape sur le bras.

« Harry ! »

Harry soupire. « Je sais… mais… bon, il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est qu'il est là exprès pour moi. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il était le maître, il m'a répondu sexe, et il m'a dit qu'il me voulait moi puis a ajouté pour parler »

Pour une fois, Hermione reste silencieuse.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, mais je suis si… seul. »

« Harry- »

« Je sais que tu vas essayer de me dissuader de parler avec lui, mais je veux juste voir où ça va nous conduire. »

« Soit juste prudent, » dit-elle en lui posant les mains sur les épaules, « pour ce que nous en savons, ça pourrait être Malfoy qui essaye de te rendre fou. »

« Ouais, » répond-il « merci de t'inquiéter. »

******

Harry fixe à nouveau son écran. Le Maître est en ligne mais il ne le contacte pas. Il pense à ce qu'Hermione lui a dit à propos de Malfoy mais ce n'est pas possible. Le Maître est trop adulte dans sa manière d'écrire et assurément plus amical, même s'il est sarcastique. Harry ouvre finalement la chatterbox.

******

Snape est enfoncé dans sa chaise avec les pieds sur le bureau, regardant furieusement son écran. Il n'est pas comme Potter qui ne s'occupe pas de ses affaires. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore de message ? La pendule sur le mur avance vers deux heures du matin.

Pour la centième fois, Snape se rassure lui-même en pensant qu'il ne veut pas tomber sur Potter. Ça n'arrivera surement pas de nouveau !

Laisser ses désirs sans contrôle est un signe de faiblesse et s'il y a une chose que ne connaît pas Severus Snape, c'est la faiblesse.

4yeux : alors, quel est mon secret ?

Snape saute presque de sa chaise, ce qui est risqué avec les pieds sur le bureau. Il les pose par terre et place le clavier devant lui.

Le Maître : c'est le même que le mien.

4yeux : et c'est ?

Le Maître : si j'ai besoin de te dire que je suis gay, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide.

4yeux : c'est bien ce que je pensais, mais je voulais que tu le dises en premier.

4 yeux : je dois être prudent. Tu pourrais être n'importe qui.

« C'est sur que je pourrais » marmonne Snape. Il sort un sac de réglisses extra-longs de Erne (« le long réglisse que vous aimez démêler ») et en arrache un bout d'un coup de dent.

Le Maître : Alors, le célèbre Harry Potter, raconte-moi un de tes exploits.

4yeux : il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter.

« Rien à raconter, mon œil ! »

Le Maître : ne sois pas si modeste. Juste entre toi et moi.

4yeux : tout ce que j'ai fait a été porté à la connaissance du public. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Snape lance un regard furieux.

Le Maître : quoi ? Pas d'exploits nocturnes, pas de blagues aux professeurs, rien dont tu pourrais te vanter ?

4yeux : je ne me vante pas… Ecoute, pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ?

Snape soupire. Morveux entêté ! Ça va prendre des heures de discussion pour gagner la confiance d'Harry et apprendre ce qu'il veut savoir. Ça va être une longue nuit.

Le Maître : bien sur. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

4yeux : et bien, as-tu un petit ami ?

Snape se moque. « Comme si j'avais le temps pour de telles bagatelles ».

Le Maître : je ne fais pas dans les petits amis

4yeux : alors tu es le genre de gars à n'avoir que des aventures ?

« J'aimerais » dit Snape avant de s'arrêter lui-même.

Le Maître : et bien, je suis un maître.

4yeux : j'aime cette idée

Le Maître : vraiment ?

4yeux : je ne serais pas fâché d'apprendre une ou deux choses

Snape a la gorge serrée. Harry fait un pas vers lui. Malgré sa détermination à rester froid, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée d'Harry « apprenant une leçon ».

Le Maître : je ne pense pas que tu pourrais maîtriser ce que je peux t'apprendre.

4yeux : tu peux me maîtriser quand tu veux

Oui. C'est définitivement une ouverture. Snape peut sentir l'étroitesse de son pantalon, ce qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé depuis longtemps. Avec hésitation, il pose la main sur la bosse qui le déforme et commence à la masser.

Le Maître : qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

4yeux : un bas de pyjama en flanelle

4yeux : d'accord… attends, je vais fermer les rideaux de mon lit

Le Maître : Laisse-les ouverts

4yeux : mais il y a d'autres personnes ici

Le Maître : laisse-les ouverts. Tu dois faire exactement ce que je te dis et seulement ce que je dis. Compris ?

4yeux : oui, maître

Severus ferme les yeux et commence à se caresser.

A suivre

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans mails :

Vivi : merci de laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment motivant.

Elleay sahbel : contente que ça te plaise !

Milly : j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue !!!

Lili : merci de ton message, je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Coucou Luckas Black, contente que tu sois toujours là.

* * *

Et Camilou pas la peine de râler pour la coupure, ce n'est toujours pas de ma faute !

A mardi ! En espérant que vous aimez toujours…


	6. Le Maître et son esclave

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

**Chapitre 6**** – Le maître et son esclave**

4yeux : oui, maître

Le Maître : je veux que tu te touches, juste toucher. Pas te frotter ou te caresser.

4yeux : oui

Le Maître : oui Maître

4yeux : oui Maître

Le Maître : c'est mieux. Aimerais-tu savoir ce que je suis en train de faire ?

4yeux : oui Maître

Le Maître : je masse ma queue dure en pensant à tes délicieuses lèvres

Le Maître : caresse-toi

4yeux : merci Maître

Le Maître : dis-moi que tu me veux à l'intérieur de toi

4yeux : je te veux en moi

4yeux : j'ai besoin de toi en moi

Snape ferme la conversation sauvegardée, se maudissant d'avoir perdu le contrôle, encore une fois. Leur première conversation sexuelle a eu lieu il y a deux semaines, et chaque nuit, il se dit qu'il ne va même pas PENSER à allumer l'ordinateur. Et chaque nuit, il doit admettre qu'il se ment à lui-même.

L'horloge sur son mur indique 6H28. Bientôt le petit déjeuner. Il repense à la fin de la conversation de la nuit dernière.

Le Maître : dis-le… tu sais quoi

4yeux : je suis ton esclave

4yeux : je ferais tout ce que tu veux… Commande juste

Le Maître : j'ai un ordre pour toi. Je veux voir si tu es vraiment à moi. Es-tu prêt à accepter ?

4yeux : n'importe quoi

Le Maître : demain, pendant le petit déjeuner, je veux que tu te lèves et …

Est-ce que Potter va vraiment le faire ? « Snape, tu es fou. Potter est trop fier. Ce morveux ne fera jamais ce qu'il a dit qu'il allait faire.

Mais le veut-il ?

******

Harry contemple la grande salle, regardant les étudiants entrer et prendre leurs places pour manger. Hermione et Ron sont assis à sa gauche, se murmurant quelque chose… Probablement des mots doux, pense Harry amèrement. Tous ses « mots doux » à lui sont confinés dans une boite, au plus noir de la nuit. Alors que les secondes passent, Harry sait qu'il ne peut pas recevoir d'aide mais il se demande où est assis le maître. Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Encore trente secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? » demande Ron, « tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Non »

« Hermione et moi pensions aller faire un tour du coté de ce nouveau distributeur, samedi. Celui en bas de… Comment ça s'appelle ? Oh, c'est ça- quel putain de… »

Ron renonce à poursuivre en voyant d'Harry se lever soudainement et grimper sur le banc. Harry se racle bruyamment la gorge et tous les yeux, y compris ceux des professeurs, se tournent vers lui.

« J'aimerais faire une annonce. Moi, Harry Potter, déclare que je suis plus bas que le ventre d'un serpent. Je suis un cinglé, un misérable, un chien galeux et pouilleux. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'une stupide préfète et je m'habille comme elle pendant mon temps libre. Je ne suis pas meilleur en magie qu'un illusionniste moldu de seconde zone. Pour faire court, je ne suis RIEN. Merci beaucoup. »

Sur ces mots, il s'assoit et continue à manger. Des applaudissements et des rires éclatent dans la salle. Il semble complètement inconscient qu'il vient de se ridiculiser devant toute l'école, bien que, si quelqu'un y regardait de plus près, il pourrait voir que ses mains tremblent et que ses joues ont pris une légère teinte rosée. Et quelqu'un le regarde de très près. Severus Snape n'a jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie.

******

« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Le professeur MacGonagal passe majestueusement, après Harry, la porte de son bureau qu'elle referme dans un claquement sonore. « Je n'ai jamais… de toutes ces années… Expliquez-vous ! »

« C'était incontrôlable » dit-il, grimaçant à l'idée du sermon qui allait suivre.

« Incontrôlable ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes en septième année, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Vous êtes supposé être un exemple brillant de ce que doit être un jeune sorcier. Et je pensais que maintenant vous étiez adulte. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçue, Monsieur Potter, vraiment déçue ! »

« C'était incontrôlable » dit-il a nouveau, répétant juste ce que le maître lui a ordonné.

« Et bien, maintenant, c'est incontrôlable pour moi aussi. Venez Potter, chez le Directeur avec moi. Il est trop tôt le matin pour ce… »

MacGonagal marmonne dans sa barbe pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

« Entrez. Je pense qu'il vous attend. »

Harry entre dans le bureau qu'il a fréquenté si souvent ces six dernières années et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il regarde partout mais ne voit personne à part Fumseck.

« S'il te plait, assied-toi Harry »

Il sursaute, respire profondément et s'assoit dans un large et confortable fauteuil, face au bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux professeur descend les escaliers et se dirige vers Harry pour s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil.

« Alors, » dit l'ainé, « c'est une drôle d'annonce que tu nous as faite ce matin. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as décidé de faire ça ? »

« C'était incontrôlable » dit Harry consciencieusement.

« Comme je m'en doutais, » répond Dumbledore avec le fameux pétillement dans son regard.

Harry est un peu choqué.

« C'est vrai qu'il est impossible de nier que j'ai un petit faible dés qu'il s'agit de toi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire de favoritisme cette fois. Tu vas devoir faire une retenue avec le professeur McGonagal après le diner. Elle est vraiment furieuse, vois-tu. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus, Harry. Tu as toujours eu le rôle d'un modèle pour les plus jeunes étudiants. »

« Merci professeur. »

« De rien, tu peux aller en cours. »

******

Le professeur McGonagal fusille Harry du regard pendant tout le cours de métamorphose. Elle est d'une humeur tellement massacrante qu'Hermione et Ron n'osent pas dire un mot à leur ami avant la fin du cours. Mais dés qu'ils sont dans le couloir, la paire se jette sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demande Ron

« C'était incontrôlable » lui répond Harry. Ron s'arrête de marcher un moment, mais se reprend vite.

« C'était incontrôlable ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'ais jamais faite. »

Harry hausse un sourcil en regardant le rouquin.

« C'est vrai, Harry. Tu ne pourras jamais faire oublier le sketch sur 'je m'habille en étudiante'. »

« C'était incontrôlable, » répète-t-il, cette fois en retenant un rire. Il sait qu'il devrait se soucier plus des conséquences de ses actes, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne le fait jamais.

Hermione roule des yeux. « Viens, Ron. Nous allons être en retard en potions. »

Harry doit accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre. Il les retrouve dans la file qui attend devant la classe.

« Hey, RIEN ! »

Harry se retourne pour faire face à un Serpentard, Malfoy bien entendu.

« Oui ? »

« Regardez ! RIEN répond quand on l'appelle. Comme un chien galeux ». Malfoy fait un sourire méprisant et les autres serpentards font de même à la réplique cinglante de leur chef. Harry cligne juste des yeux.

« Allez RIEN, » dit Pansy Parkinson de sa voix perçante, « pourquoi ne nous refais-tu pas ton annonce… Au cas où nous aurions raté quelque chose. »

Harry continue de les regarder fixement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, étudiante Potter ? » grogne Malfoy, « un serpent a mangé ta langue ? N'aurons-nous pas droit à un remake ? »

Harry sourit, « c'était incontrôlable ».

Du seuil de la porte, Severus Snape fait de son mieux pour cacher un petit sourire satisfait.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Potter ? » Harry a la gorge serrée sous le regard pénétrant de Snape qui ne le quitte pas des yeux. « Tout le monde en classe… maintenant. »

Une ruée folle se déclenche pour s'asseoir en premier à sa place. Snape, toutefois, prend son temps pour les toiser du devant de la classe. Il s'assoit sur un coin de son bureau avec les bras croisés et un regard menaçant.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, je suis sur que nous aimerions tous connaître les raisons de votre petite démonstration de ce matin. Voulez-vous nous les livrer ? »

Harry hésite. Doit-il inventer une excuse ? Est-ce que le maître est là ?

« C'est- »

« Oui ? »

« C'était incontrôlable. »

Snape doit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. « Je vois. Dix points ne moins pour Gryffondor ». La moitié de la classe ronchonne dans sa barbe. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Il doit pourtant être leur héros.

« Bien. Assez avec cette petite distraction. Plumes sorties et bouches fermées. »

******

Ron attend dans la salle commune qu'Harry revienne de sa retenue. Il a rapproché son fauteuil favori du feu. Lui et Hermione n'ont pas beaucoup parlé à Harry de toute la journée, en réaction à son silence après l'incident du petit déjeuner.

« Harry, je ne vais pas te demander ce qui t'est passé par la tête ce matin, parce que je sais ce que tu as dit. Je veux juste te dire que je sais que c'est en rapport avec le maître. Je sais que tu lui parles toutes les nuits.

Harry fixe le feu d'un regard vide.

« Tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais… Je suis désolé. Je n'essaye pas d'être grossier. »

« Je sais, mon pote. Tu as juste été assez bizarre ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. »

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Et bien, tu as Hermione et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez heureux. Dieu sait que ça vous a pris longtemps pour sortir et vous mettre ensemble. Mais je veux être heureux aussi. C'est difficile quand mes options sont… limitées. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui pourrait être accessible. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au radar gay ? » grogne Ron. Harry lui lance un regard mi-offusqué.

« Pas suffisamment précis et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. » répond Harry.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu soupçonnes quelques personnes ! »

Harry rit, « tu dis ça comme si c'était des criminels. »

« Ce n'est pas ce- »

« Je sais, je sais. C'est bon. En premier lieu, j'ai toujours pensé que Malfoy l'était. »

« T'es taré ! Il a couché avec toutes les filles de sixième et septième année de serpentard, même avec 'face de bouledogue Parkinson'. Et avec beaucoup de filles d'autres maisons, je parie. »

« En réalité, c'est lui qui s'en vante. Non… Il en fait un peu trop quand il veut montrer sa virilité. Comme si il avait quelque chose à prouver. J'ai aussi toujours pensé qu'Elton pouvait l'être. »

Ron réfléchit à cette idée. « Tu penses qu'il pourrait être le maître ? »

« J'y ai pensé mais ça ne colle pas. »

« Ouais, ce maître semble être un énergumène qui sait parfaitement garder le contrôle et Elton est trop timide. »

Harry grogne en réponse. Le feu crépite.

« Je l'aime vraiment bien, Ron. Tout n'est pas… sexuel. Nous parlons de beaucoup de choses pendant des heures. Parfois c'est léger, mais le plus souvent, c'est très sérieux. C'est une personne très profonde. »

Ron se penche et place ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. « C'est mignon et tout… Mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui peut être là pour toi, être avec toi. Il ne t'a jamais dit son nom. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est en réalité. Ça pourrait être… Justin Finch-Fletchy ! »

Harry fait une drôle de tête. « Je n'espère vraiment pas. Pas que je ne me réjouisse pas de l'amitié de Justin », ajoute-t-il rapidement, « c'est juste… Il n'est pas… »

« Tu peux le dire. Je ne vais pas te juger. »

« Il n'est pas séduisant. »

« Je suis d'accord et pourtant je ne suis pas gay. »

A cet instant, Hermione déboule du dortoir des filles. Elle s'affale sur les genoux de Ron et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je ne vous interromps pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit, « bien sur que non, Hermione. Ron me fait passer un examen complet, je pense. »

Ron paraît indigné, « je ne te fais pas passer un examen ! »

« C'est vrai » dit Harry en souriant encore plus, « merci pour cette discussion sympa, Ron. Je suis content que tu sois cool à ce sujet. »

« Pas de problème » répond le rouquin, « Tu es mon meilleur pote quoi ! »

Harry se lève et s'étire. « Et sur ça, » annonce-t-il au couple, « je vais dans ma chambre, quelqu'un m'attend. »

Il fait un clin d'œil à ses amis et file monter les escaliers avant qu'ils ne puissent l'arrêter.

« J'espère qu'il va garder la tête sur les épaules à propos de tout ça » dit Hermione en blottissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ron.

******

Harry ne tient plus en place tellement il est excité lorsqu'il se connecte à la chatterbox. Presqu'immédiatement, le maître lui envoie un message.

Le Maître : Où étais-tu ?

Le Maître : tu devais être là après le diner

4yeux : j'ai eu une retenue avec McGonagal

Le Maître : C'est Professeur McGonagal

Harry cligne des yeux. C'est quoi cette remarque ?

4yeux : heu… d'accord

Le Maître : haha… Juste une imitation… Devine qui ?

4yeux : et bien, définitivement un professeur

Le Maître : tu brûles

4yeux : et mon premier choix est Snape

Le Maître : tu as gagné

4yeux : pas de quoi dire merci !

Le Maître : effronté !

Le Maître : j'ai remarqué que tu as suivi mes instructions à la lettre. Vingt sur vingt.

4yeux : est-ce une autre imitation de professeur ?

Le Maître : oui, mais je doute que tu ais déjà entendu ces mots de l'un d'entre eux un jour

4yeux : ouch… qui devient effronté maintenant ?

4yeux : alors comme j'ai trouvé, est-ce que j'ai droit à une gâterie…

4yeux : Maître

Le Maître : n'importe quoi du moment que tu continues à dire ce joli mot

Le Maître : que veux-tu ?

4yeux : mmmm… trouve-moi un scone à la framboise et je suis à toi pour toujours

Le Maître : tu as de la chance. Les scones à la framboise sont ma spécialité.

Le Maître : tu sais ce que je ferai si tu étais ici ?

4yeux : j'ai le sentiment que tu vas me le dire

Le Maître : je te prendrai contre le mur

4yeux : *SPROING*

Le Maître : j'espère que tu rougis

Le Maître : quand je t'ai vu rougir aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de t'allonger sur la table et de te prendre au dessus des œufs brouillés

4yeux : Oh oui, je rougis. Mais attendons un peu pour ça… Tout le monde est debout et un des gars peut entrer à tout moment

Le Maître : Très bien… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour prendre du plaisir autrement ?

4yeux : et bien, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait être très amusant

Le Maître : ce serait ?

4yeux : se rencontrer en vrai

******

4yeux : se rencontrer en vrai

« Merde »

Snape regarde fixement l'écran de l'ordinateur, pas très sur de ce qu'il doit écrire.

« Merde, merde, merde. » Le maître des potions soupire et s'avachit dans son fauteuil, « vocabulaire Snape ! » se marmonne-t-il à lui-même.

4yeux : maître !

Le Maître : Désolé, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça

4yeux : non. Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du le suggérer

Le Maître : Ce n'est pas ça. Peut-être un jour.

4yeux : peut-être qu'on pourrait abréger l'attente. Je t'apprécie vraiment.

« Pas si tu savais qui je suis vraiment ». Mais quelque chose, du fin fond de sa mémoire, lui rappelle que ce n'est pas si sur que ça. Ce mail à Melle Granger… C'était juste une envie passagère. Il ne connaît pas le vrai toi. Est-ce que n'est pas ce que tu es en train de lui montrer justement ? Snape croise les bras avec entêtement. Bien sur que non ! Le vrai Snape essaye de casser Potter… d'obtenir une confession ? C'est juste un coup monté. « C'est ça ! Juste un coup monté… C'est tout. »

Il y a un grand silence, puis « Ho merde ! De qui est-ce que je me moque ? »

Le Maître : D'accord, nous le ferons un jour… Mais je dois juste… m'y préparer d'abord.

Le Maître : et je ne fais toujours pas dans les petits copains

4yeux : c'est parfait

Le Maître : et tu dois me promettre que mon identité restera secrète pour tout le monde

4yeux : d'accord. Et je promets

Le Maître : sinon, en punition, ce sera… bon, pas la mort… Mais définitivement beaucoup de souffrance.

Snape fait, malgré lui, un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Effronté !

A suivre

Réponses aux reviews sans mails :

Vivi : je suis désolée pour l'interruption sadique mais c'est le choix de l'auteur !!! Merci pour ton message.

Lily : quand on aime, c'est toujours trop court, alors j'en déduis que tu aimes vraiment cette histoire et ça me fait très plaisir !

Lukas Black : Salut célébrité de FFnet !!! Contente que tu trouves toujours quelque chose à dire parce que les reviews sont vraiment une récompense pour le travail réalisé.

Mily : j'avoue que la coupure est rude ! Contente que tu aimes toujours.

Magali : merci pour le message ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours !

Et bien c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis, comme d'ab, à vendredi !


	7. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publiée en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** – Tout ce que je veux pour Noël.**

« Harry ! Réveille-toi, crétin ! C'est l'heure ! » Hermione agresse l'endormi avec un oreiller pendant que Ron lui secoue les épaules.

« Mfffmmpht »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse » dit Hermione en le frappant sur le nez, « je t'avais dit de ne pas rester trop tard à discuter parce que nous allions ouvrir les cadeaux ensemble TOT CE MATIN ! »

Harry frappe ses amis des deux bras et roule hors du lit. Il heurte le sol avec un bruit sourd et se met lentement à genoux.

« D'accord. Je suis debout. Où est le bazar ? »

Ron et Hermione éclatent de rire à la vision qu'offre Harry. Son haut de pyjama est par-dessus sa tête et ses bras sont à moitié sortis des manches. Hermione remet son pyjama en place et arrange ses cheveux pendant que Ron lui tend ses lunettes.

« Je te jure mon pote, tu deviens pire que moi et ce n'est pas rien ». Sur ces mots, Ron pousse Harry au centre du dortoir où tous leurs cadeaux sont posés. Les trois amis s'assoient en tailleur sur le sol.

« D'accord, » dit Hermione, « tout le monde en prend un… et C'EST PARTI ! »

La pièce est soudain remplie du bruit des papiers déchirés.

« Oh Ron ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais » s'exclame Hermione. Harry jette un coup d'œil, persuadé qu'Hermione a ouvert le paquet contenant le collier que Ron a acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Il commence à rire lorsqu'il découvre que c'est l'exemplaire de « Histoire de Poudlard » que Ron a acheté pour lui faire une blague.

« Pas de problème, amour… Regarde… Maman m'a envoyé un autre pull. Mais c'est finalement une autre couleur cette année » dit Ron en enfilant le pull. « Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, Harry ? »

« C'est de Rémus », répond Harry en ignorant le regard qu'Hermione lui lance parce qu'il appelle un professeur par son prénom. « C'est la dernière photo que nous avons prise ensemble. »

Le « nous » en question comprend Harry, Rémus et Sirius. Ils font des signes de la main, attablés dans la vieille maison des Blacks. Harry contemple avec amour le regard de son parrain.

« Il a envoyé un mot avec. Il ne sait pas vraiment qui l'a prise, mais un membre de l'ordre lui a envoyée il y a quelques mois. Il a pensé que ça pourrait me faire plaisir.

« Oh Harry… » Hermione passe un bras autour de lui. Harry la laisse le réconforter pendant un moment avant de poser la photo.

« Ça va. C'est un cadeau génial, c'est Noël et je suis heureux. Ouvrons les autres. »

Harry reçoit un paquet des Weasleys, avec le traditionnel pull tricoté et des confiseries. Une recharge pour son kit de quidditch et des confiseries de la part de Ron. Un jeu pour ordinateur ainsi qu'une écharpe (elle a préféré ne pas tricoter) de la part d'Hermione, puis enfin, un élastique de résistance pour faire de la gym des Dursleys. A la fin, il ne leur reste plus qu'un cadeau chacun.

« Merci Harry » dit Ron en feuilletant son nouveau livre « Qui est qui : les Aurors du siècle dernier ». « C'est un livre que je vais vraiment avoir plaisir à lire ».

Hermione sort son pull des Weasleys. Il ressemble à celui de Ron, sauf qu'il est plus petit et qu'il est orné d'un chat. Elle et Ron lèvent les yeux, juste à temps, pour voir Harry cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, Harry ? » Ron pose son livre.

« Rien. »

« C'est ça ! » dit Hermione, « qui d'autre t'a envoyé quelque chose ? »

« Personne » dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ron et Hermione échangent un regard et se lèvent.

« Bien, on te retrouve plus tard dans la grande salle » lui dit Ron « à tout à l'heure ».

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Harry sort l'objet de derrière son dos. Il tient, serrée dans sa main, une fine chaine en argent avec un pendentif en quartz noir. Elle est accompagnée d'un petit mot.

« Porte-le toujours. Il me fera savoir si tu as des ennuis auxquels tu ne peux pas faire face… Bien que tu ais montré par le passé que tu as beaucoup de ressources. Pour le Serpentard que tu aurais pu être. »

Harry glousse en mettant le collier. Il a dit, la semaine dernière, au Maître qu'il avait failli être réparti à Serpentard et ça l'a beaucoup choqué. En observant le pendentif, il remarque un petit serpent gravé dans la pierre, qui ne peut être remarqué qu'après un examen attentif. Harry sourit et enfile un pull et un jean pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

******

La première chose qu'Harry constate, en pénétrant dans la grande salle, est qu'il est le dernier. La seconde est qu'à la table unique, qui comprend dix huit places (peu de gens ont choisi de rester pour les vacances), il ne reste qu'une place. A coté de Severus Snape.

Alors qu'Harry prend son siège – de manière très prudente – il remarque que Snape semble, ce matin, particulièrement… propre. Ses cheveux ne sont pas gras et ils sont tirés en arrière, laissant de courtes mèches encadrer son visage. Il porte aussi une nouvelle robe… Toujours noire, mais définitivement plus élégante que ses habituelles robes usagées.

Harry réalise que depuis qu'il a commencé à parler avec le Maître, il a oublié son béguin pour Snape. Maintenant, il s'en rappelle avec une étonnante lucidité.

« Bonjour, Professeur, » dit-il doucement. Le moment est gâché par Snape qui se tourne vers lui avec un sourire méprisant.

« Jour est le mot juste, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne pense pas que « bon » soit le mot que j'utiliserais pour le décrire. »

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement à Harry du bout de la table, avant de se tourner vers Snape, « allons Severus, c'est Noël après tout ! »

Harry éclate presque de rire devant la tête d'Hermione à la mention du prénom de Snape. Lui et Ron s'envoient un regard amusé par-dessus la table.

« Désolé » articule silencieusement le rouquin, voulant dire qu'il était désolé qu'ils n'aient pas pu s'asseoir ensemble, ou plus probablement, désolé qu'Harry soit obligé de s'asseoir à coté de Snape.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là », dit Dumbledore, « commençons à manger ».

Il agite la main et tout un assortiment de plats copieux apparaît devant eux pour le petit déjeuner : des piles de toasts, des saladiers de fruits frais, des saucisses vapeur, des œufs brouillés et une assiette de scones variés. Harry et Snape tendent la main en même temps vers un scone à la framboise, leurs doigts se frôlent.

« Désolé, Monsieur » dit-il vivement retirant sa main aussi vite que si c'était un nid de serpents.

Au lieu de prendre le scone, Snape retire aussi sa main. « Il est tout à vous, Monsieur Potter, puisque c'est votre préféré. »

« Oh, merci professeur. » Harry fait un sourire à Snape, agréablement surpris par sa gentillesse. Il croque un gros morceau avant que quelque chose ne lui revienne. Comment sait-il que c'est son favori ? « Hum… Professeur- »

« S'il vous plait, abstenez-vous de converser la bouche pleine, si vous voulez bien. ». Snape roule des yeux et Harry avale rapidement le morceau de scone.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est mon préféré ? »

Pendant une imperceptible fraction de seconde, Snape panique. Il a fait une erreur. Tout est fini. Harry sait. Mais son esprit Serpentard refait très vite surface et il se calme instantanément.

« Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous prendre de la framboise si ce n'est pas votre préféré ? » Snape hausse un sourcil pour appuyer le fait que seul un idiot ne parviendrait pas à cette conclusion.

« Désolé Monsieur, c'est juste que vous paraissiez si sur de vous ».

« Je suis toujours sur de moi, Monsieur Potter, c'est ma conduite habituelle ».

Harry rougit et prend un autre morceau de scone en baissant les yeux. Snape remarque la rougeur et essaye de focaliser ses pensées sur une douche froide ou McGonagal dénudée. Un silence pesant s'installe.

Désespérant de le rompre, Harry se tourne sur sa gauche pour trouver le professeur Flitwick en grande conversation avec une Poursouffle sur les charmes de réconfort.

Il avise ensuite, en face de lui, l'attrapeur Serdaigle, Sean Williams, avec qui il va certainement pouvoir discuter. Mais, une jolie Serdaigle s'assoit à coté de lui et vole son attention. Harry soupire et jette un regard vers Ron et Hermione. Ils haussent les épaules et prennent une mine renfrognée puis repartent dans leur discussion.

« Je suppose que Snape est désormais ma seule option » pense Harry. « Si seulement il n'était pas aussi beau aujourd'hui, si l'on passe outre le fait qu'il est toujours aussi intimidant. »

Harry ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose de stupide sur le temps mais Snape le devance.

« Quelle est cette chose ridicule autour de votre cou, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry baisse la tête pour regarder le cadeau du Maître. « C'est un… pendentif d'amitié. Un ami proche me l'a envoyé pour Noël ».

« Je vois, » Snape tend sa main aux longs doigts fins, « Puis-je ? »

Harry ouvre doucement le fermoir de la chaine et pose le collier dans la paume de Snape. Le professeur de potions le hausse au niveau de son visage pour l'examiner.

« Mmmhmmm, » dit-il au bout d'un moment « ce doit être un très BON ami pour vous envoyer un si joli pendentif. Et le choix de la gravure est… intéressant. Ça pourrait en étonner plus d'un. »

Sur ces mots, il rend le pendentif à Harry et ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du repas.

Après ce jour de fête, Hermione, Harry et Ron passent la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'ils ont pour eux seuls. Harry est affalé en travers du canapé alors qu'Hermione et Ron sont assis dans leurs fauteuils préférés. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée.

« Dis donc, Harry, » dit Hermione, rompant le silence paisible qui régnait, « une idée m'a traversé l'esprit. »

« Quoi ? » répond-il.

« Si tu n'as pas de messages ou de mails du Maître pendant les vacances, ça signifie que c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas resté à Poudlard pour Noël. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » dit Harry en se grattant la tête. Ron se redresse un peu.

« Pas forcément, » leur dit Ron, « il peut être ici mais assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'envoyer des messages à Harry pendant les vacances va réduire les possibilités à quinze personnes, sans nous compter. »

« Dix personnes, Ron, » dit Hermione pour ne pas être en reste.

« Pourquoi dix ? » demande Ron en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas compter Dumbledore ou les autres professeurs dans le lot » indique-t-elle. Ron hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

Harry se met en position assise, « alors, il n'y a réellement que sept personnes possibles. On ne peut pas compter non plus les filles. »

Hermione croise les bras « Le Maître pourrait très bien être une fille qui te mène en bateau. »

Ron croise aussi les bras « dans ce cas, le Maître pourrait aussi être Snape, pour ce que nous en savons ! ».

Il y a un long silence, suivi d'un éclat de rire collectif. Harry rit tellement qu'il se retrouve par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Harry aimerait bien, » dit Hermione avec des larmes dans les yeux, « je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus ridicule. »

« Je suis d'accord » dit Harry en haletant. « Merci Ron, j'avais vraiment besoin de piquer un bon fou rire. »

« Pas de quoi mon pote, » dit Ron avec un sourire, avant qu'il ne change d'expression en fronçant les sourcils de confusion, « attend… Harry a le béguin pour Snape ? ».

Harry et Hermione repartent dans un fou rire.

******

4yeux : Ron se plaint encore du cliquetis des touches.

Génie crépu : frappe-le

4yeux : il dit qu'il ne peut pas dormir

Génie crépu : je te donne la permission

4yeux : ça marche !

Génie crépu : j'ai une autre idée, nous pouvons faire la liste de tout ce que tu sais à propos du Maître et deviner qui il est

Génie crépu : en comptant, bien sur, sur le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas menti

4yeux : d'accord, ça parait amusant

4yeux : sa bio dit qu'il est assez vieux, qu'il aime l'école et la torture (bien que je sois sur qu'il rigole sur ce point), et c'est tout. Le reste est ambigu.

Génie crépu : d'accord. Assez vieux, école, torture. Super… Quel gars génial !

4yeux : la ferme !

Génie crépu : désolée, désolée

Génie crépu : quoi d'autre ?

4yeux : j'ai oublié ;). Bon d'accord, il m'a dit qu'il aimait les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal et le quidditch.

4yeux : et il est grand, musclé avec des cheveux noirs

Génie crépu : ça devient mieux… sauf la partie sur les potions

4yeux : quoi d'autre… hmmmm

4yeux : oh, il ne veut pas « faire » le petit ami

Génie crépu : ça redevient mauvais

4yeux : et il m'a dit qu'il faisait de bons scones à la framboise, alors il doit aimer cuisiner.

4yeux : il me semble que je rate quelque chose au sujet des scones à la framboise mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Génie crépu : ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te revenir

4yeux : lorsque nous parlons de la famille, il semble qu'il n'ait pas plus de bons souvenirs, que moi.

Génie crépu : ça doit être le cas d'un bon nombre de personnes

4yeux : il est vraiment génial *soupir*

Génie crépu : Ouais, dans l'ensemble, s'il ne te ment pas, il l'est.

4yeux : ce serait mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas, parce qu'il m'a aussi dit qu'il était un Maître du sexe

4yeux : il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vrai !

Génie crépu : je voudrais que tu sois près de moi pour me voir ROULER DES YEUX !

Génie crépu : ah les garçons ! Hormones, hormones, hormones !

A suivre

* * *

Réponses aux reviews sans mails

Vivi : c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre la rencontre!!! Mais ça vient...

Mily : c'est vrai que le maitre a un "léger" coté sadique! Patience pour la rencontre!

Luckas Black : je te rappelle qu'Harry trouve Snape sexy! Même s'il est le seul à penser ça (dans la fic parce que moi perso je lui trouve un coté terriblement attirant)!

Coucou Magali : la fic (qui je le rappelle n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que traduire) comprend 10 chapitres.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les messages

* * *

A mardi...


	8. Thé et discussion

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

**Chapitre 8 – Thé et discussion**

« Vous voulez me voir, Directeur ? ». Severus Snape entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et reste à une distance respectable jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme fasse un geste de la main en indiquant un siège. Snape s'assoit sur le bord comme s'il ne voulait pas s'installer confortablement.

« S'il te plait, Severus. Appelle-moi Albus aujourd'hui. Nous sommes seulement là pour prendre une tasse de thé et avoir une petite discussion. »

Snape soupire mais ne proteste pas. « D'accord » répond-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Il vaut mieux être installé confortablement maintenant. Ça peut prendre un moment et il n'est pas sorti de là.

« Alors tu es … un trait de lait et pas de sucre, si je me souviens bien ». Albus regarde le maître des potions par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune en lui passant la tasse et la soucoupe.

Severus hoche la tête et boit une gorgée.

« Maintenant, mon cher garçon », continue-t-il alors que Snape roule mentalement des yeux « cher garçon », ben voyons ! « Comment va la vie pour toi ? »

« Et bien ce n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, ça ressemblerait plutôt aux marches vers l'enfer », répond l'homme, « les réunions de mangemorts ne sont pas trop fréquentes, mais les enfants sont vraiment d'affreuses créatures, comme toujours. La promotion des premières années semble particulièrement acharnée à faire de ma vie un cauchemar éveillé. »

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que ça » dit Albus avec un pétillement dans l'œil.

Snape croise les bras. « Longbottom n'a pas pris mes cours, alors je suppose qu'on peut effectivement trouver un coté positif ».

Albus sourit à cette remarque, c'est aussi positif que Snape peut l'être. « Ne parlons pas de l'école » dit le Directeur en lévitant une assiette de scones qu'il dirige vers Snape. « As-tu envie d'une pâtisserie ? Il y a de la framboise » dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot.

« Oh… non. Non merci ».

Albus penche la tête sur le coté à cette réponse. Severus Snape hésite ? C'est hautement inhabituel. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ?

« Severus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu te comportes très bizarrement ces derniers temps. Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Albus » répond-il d'un air obstiné. Son expression devient glaciale, ses yeux se plissent en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu peux penser que tu caches bien tes émotions derrière un visage inexpressif, mais je n'ai pas besoin de les voir. Tes yeux te trahissent, Severus. On y trouve une lumière que je n'ai pas vue depuis très longtemps. »

Un silence pesant s'installe. Snape devient sarcastique intérieurement à cette idée. Que pourrait-il « trahir » ? Il n'y a rien de spécial dans sa vie. A part Harry. Non, ça ne signifie rien. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est venu à l'esprit ? Snape secoue la tête comme pour chasser Harry de ses pensées.

« Tout va bien, Severus. Ne te tracasse pas. Il n'y a que ceux qui te connaissent et t'apprécient qui peuvent percevoir un si petit changement. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, et j'ai toujours souhaité que tu sois heureux ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être heureux », crache Snape amèrement « je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant et je n'en ai pas plus besoin maintenant. ».

« Si tu le dis ». Albus le fixe d'un regard profond. « Je pense que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'apporte du bonheur, Severus. Ne le considère pas comme acquis et ne le renie pas.

Snape le regarde en retour et se lève brusquement. « Merci, Directeur. Je dois retourner préparer les potions pour Madame Pomfrey. Je m'excuse de vous quitter si rapidement ».

La dernière phrase est lancée avec sarcasme, un avertissement pour Dumbledore qu'il a fouillé trop loin, qu'il a révélé trop de choses. Le Directeur hoche simplement la tête en signe de compréhension. Snape se retourne et sort vivement de la pièce.

******

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmure Ron par-dessus son chaudron le lendemain. La préparation est en train de bouillir rapidement et très bruyamment. « Tu pars encore dans ton monde intérieur ».

Harry se reprend brusquement et ajoute la défense de sanglier à sa potion. Elle devient noire et commence à bouillir comme celle de Ron. « Désolé… c'est juste que Snape agit bizarrement ».

Ron roule des yeux. « Sérieusement, mon pote, tu devrais arrêter avec Snape. C'est terrifiant ! »

Hermione lance un regard furieux et plein de sous entendus à Ron. « Ce n'est pas terrifiant, Ron » dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Il est vieux ! »

« Non, » soupire Harry, « Dumbledore est vieux. McGonagal est vieille. Snape est seulement dans la trentaine et en plus, il est bien foutu ».

Ron lance un regard furieux. « La trentaine passée. Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est bien foutu ? »

« Je peux le dire à la façon dont ses robes tombent sur son corps ».

Ron jette un coup d'œil à Snape et fait une grimace amenant Hermione à rouler des yeux avec consternation.

« De toute façon », dit-elle en murmurant plus doucement pour ne pas être surprise, « je suis d'accord avec Harry. Il est distrait. Ça ne ressemble pas à un espion d'être distrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être que son caleçon est entortillé et qu'il se demande comment le remettre sans passer pour un fou », dit Ron avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Hermione et Harry ne répondent pas et restent immobiles, à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Le sourire de Ron s'efface. « Il est juste derrière moi ? Bien sur, il est juste derrière moi. »

« Et juste à temps apparemment », résonne la voix de Snape, « pour entendre la chute. Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous avez raté votre potion. Apprenez à lire Monsieur Weasley ».

Ron jette un regard à sa potion qui est devenue rouge et a arrêté de bouillir.

« Oh, bordel, » gémit-il en se tapant la tête sur la table, « j'ai oublié la langue de lézard ».

Hermione lui tapote dans le dos. « Peut-être que maintenant tu seras plus gentil avec Snape, hmmm ? »

******

L'air est vif et l'herbe est humide après une bonne averse de printemps. Tout le monde est réjoui par cet agréable samedi où il fait plus chaud qu'il ne le devrait à cette saison. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Snape, et apparemment Harry qui vient juste de lui envoyer un message. Snape est de nouveau en train de se fustiger en allumant l'ordinateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être heureux », marmonne-t-il pour lui-même avec entêtement alors qu'il commence à taper sa réponse.

« Etre heureux serait ma fin »

« Le bonheur pourrait t'apporter plus de raisons de vivre »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

4yeux : il fait bon dehors

4yeux : je suis assis sur ma fenêtre

Le Maître : pas assez bon pour me tenter

4yeux : « bon » n'est pas tentant ? Alors je ferais mieux d'être mauvais

4yeux : *clin d'œil*

Le Maître : non. Tu ferais mieux de rester bon si tu ne veux pas finir misérable

Le Maître : crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir

4yeux : veux-tu en parler ?

Le Maître : j'ai simplement réfléchi à beaucoup de choses

4yeux : tu vas bien ?

Le Maître : Bien… oui. Heureux… plus qu'avant. Malheureux… toujours

4yeux : je ne vois pas comment on peut être heureux et malheureux en même temps ?

Le Maître : plus heureux qu'avant ne signifie pas totalement heureux. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses sur la conscience.

4yeux : envie de te soulager ?

Le Maître : je ne voudrais pas t'accabler, tu as déjà suffisamment de charges à porter

Le Maître : et cela te donnerait probablement plus d'indices pour découvrir mon identité. Or, tu ne dois pas encore le savoir.

4yeux : d'accord, je peux accepter ça

4yeux : alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Le Maître : voyons…

4yeux : je sais

4yeux : nous n'en avons pas besoin maintenant pace que nos rencontres sont virtuelles, mais ça pourrait être drôle de trouver un mot de sauvegarde au cas où nous rencontrerions

Le Maître : mot de sauvegarde ?

4yeux : ouais, tu sais. Juste au cas où le jeu de domination deviendrait… et bien… trop dominant

Le Maître : ooooh, c'est juste !

4yeux : exactement. Je donne une voix à « banane »

Le Maître : bien sur. Commençons avant toute chose par le symbole phallique par excellence

Le Maître : je pense toutefois que « serpent » serait plus approprié

4yeux : pourquoi ?

Le Maître : parce que… imagine que tu ais envie d'une banane et que je pense que tu veux m'arrêter. Ça pourrait plomber l'ambiance

4yeux : haha ! Alors je pense qu'il faut prendre mayonnaise. Je n'en demanderai jamais

Le Maître : une substance blanche et crémeuse, comme c'est mature !

Le Maître : j'ai trouvé

Le Maître : pingouin

4yeux : pardon ?

Le Maître : oui. Pingouin

4yeux : je ne te cerne pas parfois, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sérieux ou pas

4yeux : mais aucune importance, parlons d'autre chose

Le Maître : je suis toujours sérieux

4yeux : toute cette discussion sur le mot de sauvegarde me donne encore plus envie de te rencontrer… Alors, changeons de sujet

Le Maître : comme tu veux

Le Maître : vérité ou vérité

4yeux : haha !

4yeux : je ne t'aurai jamais entraîné dans ce jeu

4yeux : que veux-tu savoir ?

Un semblant de sourire parcourt les lèvres de Snape, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne l'admettra jamais devant personne, mais parler à Harry le déride toujours un peu. Alors, il a une idée.

Le Maître : Pour quel professeur as-tu un béguin ?

4yeux : Oh non ! ça m'a déjà causé des problèmes avant

Le Maître : le professeur ou la question ?

4yeux : les deux !

4yeux : je ressens un fou, démentiel, infini béguin pour le professeur Snape

Le Maître : vraiment ?

4yeux : oui et mes amis pensent que je suis fou

« je ne peux pas leur reprocher »

Le Maître : pourquoi lui ?

4yeux : je suppose que je suis fou…

4yeux : parce qu'il est séduisant, et sombre, et qu'il a la plus délicieuse voix…

Le Maître : il est graisseux

« C'est ce qu'ils disent » grogne Snape en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Bon, ils ont raison pour aujourd'hui ».

4yeux : Pas toujours. Je parie que ce sont les potions. Mes cheveux sont toujours pires après cette classe.

4yeux : il était vraiment chaud pendant les vacances. Tu as dû le voir

Le Maître : c'est juste ça ? Son corps ?

4yeux : non ! Il y a quelque chose de plus. Il est tellement imposant… j'aime ça. Et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre quand je rencontre ses yeux

Le Maître : c'est du sarcasme, en fait

4yeux : la ferme !

4yeux : et d'abord, tu as posé trop de question, c'est mon tour. Pour qui as-tu un béguin ? Pour un professeur approprié ?

Le Maître : je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre

Le Maître : j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Lupin, je pense.

« Il y a vingt ans » ajoute Snape pour lui-même.

4yeux : haha ! C'est aussi le béguin d'Hermione. Pourquoi lui ?

Le Maître : il est très… gentil. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours apprécié.

Le Maître : et puis il est pas mal

4yeux : Il est pas mal ? Tu peux le dire. Il est aussi mignon qu'un renard

« Plutôt un loup »

Le Maître : il n'est pas aussi séduisant que toi

4yeux : merci

4yeux : c'est ton tour

Le Maître : sans entrer dans tous les détails, pour m'éviter une érection, as-tu eu des fantasmes sexuels ses derniers temps ?

4yeux : bon, il y en a un où je fais une potion et ça se passe mal, Snape vient pour m'aider, et après… et bien, « il m'aide », si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Ho mon dieu, je n'ai pas demandé ça » se dit-il en ignorant l'image délicieuse qui se forme dans son cerveau.

Le Maître : je vois ce que tu veux dire

4yeux : si je savais qui tu es, tu pourrais être dans mon fantasme

Le Maître : oui, bon, c'est ton tour

4yeux : désolé, désolé, je plaisante. Hum… comment était ta première expérience, un garçon ou une fille ?

Le Maître : c'était une fille en fait. Je garde son nom secret pour protéger sa soi-disant innocence. Ça a été horrible. Pire que pas d'expérience du tout en fait. Je n'ai pas pu bander et j'ai pensé que j'avais un problème.

4yeux : tu en avais un ?

Le Maître : non. Je n'avais juste pas choisi le bon sexe pour batifoler. Imagine ma surprise

Le Maître : même question pour toi

4yeux : Cho Chang m'a embrassé et ensuite, j'ai fait une horrible sortie avec elle. Je suis sur que tu t'en rappelles vu que toute l'école m'a traité d'idiot.

Le Maître : en fait, je ne le savais pas

4yeux : je préfèrerais ne pas m'en rappeler, comme la fois où la sœur de Ron a essayé de m'embrasser. Mais, après ça, j'ai su que je n'aimais définitivement pas les filles.

4yeux : quelle a été ta première expérience avec un garçon ?

Le Maître : une aventure d'un soir. Il était plus vieux que moi et expérimenté. J'étais saoul et excité.

4yeux : saoul ?

Le Maître : je t'assure que ça n'arrive pas souvent. J'ai quand même réussi à bander pour lui.

Le Maître : ça n'a pas été très intéressant. Même si les aventures d'un soir me correspondent, elles ne sont pas très fréquentes. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais pas dans les relations à long terme.

4yeux : nous avons une relation

Snape fixe l'écran. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, mais Harry a raison. Il combat une forte envie de se mettre une claque et répond :

Le Maître : je suppose que c'est une sorte de relation

Le Maître : mais je veux connaître ta première expérience avec un garçon

Le Maître : tu en as une ?

4yeux : et bien c'est difficile pour moi puisque personne n'est au courant. Je ne peux pas tenter de savoir si les sorciers que je connais sont gays sans prendre le risque que ça se sache et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est de faire encore les gros titres de la Une.

4yeux : mais les moldus ne me connaissent pas, alors l'été dernier, j'ai intégré un groupe de jeunes hommes gays et j'ai rencontré un gentil garçon. On a seulement eu un rendez-vous.

Le Maître : et ?

4yeux : et bien je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et nous avons bu un café. Ensuite, il m'a invité à son appartement pour boire un verre. Alors, nous avons regardé un film et il a passé son bras autour de moi et une chose en entrainant une autre… nous nous sommes embrassés quand, BAM ! il a mis la main dans mon pantalon. C'était un territoire encore inexploré mais je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter… Je n'ai pas voulu l'arrêter.

Le Maître : je comprends

4yeux : bon c'était bien, mais je lui ai dit que je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi avant que les Dursleys ne fassent des histoires. Alors, nous sommes entrés dans sa voiture et avant de démarrer, il m'a embrassé de nouveau et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée… et a mis la main dans mon pantalon.

Le Maître : il avait de la suite dans les idées !

4yeux : exactement. Après ça, il m'a reconduit à la maison. Puis nous avons commencé à parler… puis à s'embrasser… puis…

Le Maître : il a mis la main dans ton pantalon ?

4yeux : comment le sais-tu ?

Le Maître : Pour l'amour de Dieu !

4yeux : exactement ce que j'ai pensé, même si c'était bien.

Le Maître : alors, c'était bien ?

4yeux : ouais, assez bizarre, mais je ne peux pas me plaindre

Le Maître : quand même… Trois fois en une nuit !

4yeux : hmm

Le Maître : quel âge avait-il ?

4yeux : 24 ans

Le Maître : ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup comme différence ?

Snape rit de lui-même « beaucoup moins que votre propre différence d'âge ».

4yeux : j'étais majeur, de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance

4yeux : je ne comprends pas le problème des gens avec l'âge. Je disais juste à Ron l'autre jour que Snape n'est pas vieux… Pour moi, trente et quelque, ce n'est pas vieux du tout

Le Maître : je veux te rencontrer

C'est sorti avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre bougeait ses doigts sur le clavier. Snape voudrait dire à Harry que c'est une blague, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne peut pas se résoudre à le décevoir.

4yeux : tu veux ? Vraiment ?

Le Maître : plus que tout au monde

Snape ne peut pas y croire. D'où vient cette réplique ? Pourtant au même moment, il se rend compte que c'est vrai. Il ne peut plus nier qu'Harry représente quelque chose pour lui. D'une certaine manière, alors qu'il croyait tout faire pour casser le morveux gryffondor, il a, en fait, changé sans s'en rendre compte.

4yeux : dis juste où et quand ?

Le Maître : vendredi prochain, à la fin des cours

4yeux : la tour d'astronomie, d'accord ?

Le Maître : c'est bien

« C'est parfait ».

A suivre

Réponses aux reviews sans mails :

Vivi : je suis contente de voir que ton imagination travaille à fond pour essayer d'imaginer la suite !!! Et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements.

Magali : pour ta question, tu peux toujours m'envoyer ton sujet et on pourra en discuter pour voir si j'ai des idées… (mon mail : agathelaplante_(arobase)_hotmail_(point_)fr

Marginale-ment : et le pauvre Severus n'a pas fini d'être dans des situations difficiles… Pour la publication, je garde le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine.

Luka Black : Ha d'accord ! Je comprends mieux ! Oui, tu as raison, Snape doute beaucoup de lui. A vendredi pour la suite…

Milly : je suis désolée mais il faut encore attendre pour la rencontre !!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu suives toujours, à vendredi pour la suite… Et enfin la rencontre… peut-être !

J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews parce que j'ai cafouillé dans ma messagerie, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse et je redis merci à tout le monde !

Bon alors là, je sais que vous êtes terriblement frustrés !!! Et oui, la rencontre tant attendue est encore pour le prochain chapitre _(rire sadique !)_… Peut-être… Alors, à vendredi !


	9. Vendredi, vendredi, vendredi

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – vendredi, vendredi, vendredi**

**LUNDI !**

« Harry se déchaine vraiment sur son essai », murmure Ron à Hermione. Les trois amis sont assis dans la salle commune, rédigeant les essais demandés par le professeur Lupin. Ron s'est débrouillé pour écrire quelques centimètres avant d'abandonner et de poser la tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ayant pratiquement terminé son travail, elle n'y fait pas attention.

« C'est bizarre » commente Hermione. Harry fixe intensément son parchemin, sa plume courant follement sur la page.

« Puis-je ? ». Hermione tend la main et attrape le papier avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Il essaye inutilement de le rattraper, mais il est déjà hors de portée.

« Hermione ! »

« Oh. Maintenant je comprends ». Hermione sourit et pouffe un peu. Le visage d'Harry est rouge vif depuis que son amie a parcouru le papier mais il devient encore plus rouge lorsqu'elle commence à lire à voix haute.

« Ahem. Il y a deux utilisations principales du Patronum physique, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, j'ai hâte d'être vendredi, vendredi, vendredi, vendredi… vendredi. C'est un A assuré ».

Le visage de Ron tourne lui aussi au rouge alors qu'il essaye de se retenir de rire.

« C'est bas, Hermione » dit Harry récupérant son papier avec un air blessé. Elle lui fait son plus beau regard de chien battu, jusqu'à ce que la contrariété disparaisse du visage d'Harry et qu'une ébauche de sourire se forme.

« C'est toujours bas ! »

« Je suis désolée, Harry » dit-elle, « que se passe-t-il vendredi ? »

A ces mots les deux amis éclatent de rire et Ron roule des yeux « je jure que vous avez les plus courtes disputes que je n'ai jamais vu ». Il s'assoit. « D'accord, vous m'avez intrigué maintenant, que se passe-t-il vendredi ? ».

Harry se mord les lèvres, pas certain de pouvoir parler de la rencontre à ses amis.

« Harry » dit Hermione en posant sa main sur la sienne, « tu peux nous le dire ».

« Je rencontre le Maître » puis il baisse la tête, attendant une réprimande.

A la place, Hermione sourit, « super ! Ça a été long »

« Je suis d'accord » glisse Ron. « Je suis malade de te voir te morfondre à chaque fois que tu n'as pas pu lui parler. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus à me sentir coupable d'être en couple avec Hermione ».

« Ça ne vous fait vraiment rien, les gars ? »

« Pourquoi, ça devrait ? ».

Harry hausse les épaules, « je pensais que vous alliez me dire que c'était dangereux, risqué ou quelque chose dans le genre » lui dit-il.

Ron croise les bras. « Pourquoi, vous ne comptez pas faire quelque chose de déraisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » dit Harry, choqué par cette intervention très Hermionesque.

« Oh laisse-le tranquille » dit Hermione à son petit copain, « il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui-même ».

Harry reste bouche bée, « avez-vous échangé vos cerveaux ? Je suis très confus »

« Ouais » dit Ron en réalisant la situation, « depuis quand je pense qu'Harry ne doit pas enfreindre les règles, alors que toi tu l'encourages ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « tout cela est tellement romantique- »

« Sheesh… Les filles ! » Ron roule des yeux, « j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose depuis un bon bout de temps. Cette messagerie est une sorte d'abomination comme le journal de Riddle dont Ginny m'a parlé. Ginny m'a raconté que Maman a dit de ne jamais faire confiance à quoi que ce soit, si on ne sait pas ce qui le commande. Bon, tu ne peux pas voir à qui tu parles, alors, pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ?

« Je me rappelle ce qu'elle a dit, Ron, mais je vais être prudent. De plus, je doute que quelqu'un ait passé une année entière à gagner ma confiance juste pour me faire une blague. Et, Poudlardnet ne fonctionne pas en dehors du château, alors je pense être suffisamment protégé de Voldie et compagnie. Et puis, de toute façon, tout cela est tellement romantique ! »

« La ferme » dit Hermione en donnant une tape sur son bras.

Harry rigole pendant qu'il ramasse ses affaires. « Seulement quatre jours » dit-il, « je peux attendre ».

******

**MARDI !**

Génie crépu : j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas chaté avec toi

4yeux : je sais

Génie crépu : ces derniers temps tu ne fais que parler au Maître

4yeux : je sais…

4yeux : ça m'a manqué de te parler

Génie crépu : à moi aussi, tu ne m'as même pas donné tous les détails sur la rencontre

4yeux : nous nous rencontrons dans la tour d'astronomie après les cours

Génie crépu : comme c'est mignon ! Je ne t'attends pas pour le dîner, alors ?

4yeux : et je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi tu parles ;)

Génie crépu : Bien, c'est d'accord

4yeux : j'aimerai qu'on soit vendredi. Je ne peux vraiment plus attendre, ça me tue.

4yeux : ahhhhhhh !

Génie crépu : je n'espère vraiment pas… sauf si le Maître est nécrophile

4yeux : ew ! J'espère que non !

Génie crépu : je suis encore d'accord

Génie crépu : je pense qu'on aurait pu trouver son identité, si on avait vraiment essayé

4yeux : non…

Génie crépu : pourquoi pas ? Il sait bien qui tu es, lui

4yeux : je sais. Je ne veux pas encore savoir, je veux être surpris

Génie crépu : as-tu peur de savoir ?

4yeux : non

4yeux : oui… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis effrayé de ne pas l'aimer autant dans la vraie vie

4yeux : que se passera-t-il s'il a menti sur son apparence et qu'il ressemble à Goyle ou Dudley ?

Génie crépu : personne ne peut être aussi laid, croise les doigts

Génie crépu : évidemment, il y a toujours une chance qu'il ait menti mais je crois qu'il y a une plus grande chance qu'il ait dit la vérité

4yeux : j'espère que tu as raison

Génie crépu : je sais. N'ai-je pas toujours raison ?

Génie crépu : et si c'est un thon, remercie-le poliment et dis-lui que finalement tu as décidé d'aimer les filles

4yeux : ha ha ! Merci. Tu me redonnes toujours du courage, Hermione

Génie crépu : Pas de problème, Harry. Je suis toujours là pour toi.

******

**MERCREDI !**

« Et si c'était lui » chuchote Harry à Hermione, au passage d'un grand Poufsouffle. Ron s'étouffe avec son sandwich à la saucisse.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir », signale Hermione, « je croyais que tu voulais avoir la surprise »

« Je peux quand même faire des suppositions » dit Harry. Ron roule des yeux.

« Peux-tu faire des suppositions lorsque je ne suis pas aux alentours ? » demande Ron, « j'essaye de prendre mon petit déjeuner et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à toi couchant avec ces mecs »

Harry lui tire la langue, « qui a dit que je voulais coucher ? Quelqu'un a vraiment l'esprit mal placé… »

C'est au tour de Ron de tirer la langue à Harry.

« D'accord les gars, restons adultes et courtois » les réprimande Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, elle se penche vers Harry, « il a un beau cul quand même ! »

Ron se moque. « Excuse-moi ? Qui n'est pas adulte ? Et ce n'est pas correct de regarder le cul des autres ».

Hermione entoure ses épaules de son bras.

« Ho, je suis désolée, mon cœur. Son cul n'est pas aussi mignon que le tien ».

« Elle a raison tu sais » lui dit Harry. Une minute après, il est en train d'enlever le porridge de ses cheveux dans la salle de bain.

« Les hommes sont si sensibles… »

******

**JEUDI !**

« Harry, par ici » crie quelqu'un. Harry regarde par-dessus son livre pour voir Ginny dévaler la colline en direction du trio. C'est une magnifique journée et ils sont tous sous leur arbre pendant la pause. Harry pose son livre et se lève.

« Je reviens » dit-il aux autres et il part à toute vitesse à la rencontre de Ginny. En arrivant à son niveau, il lui fait un gros câlin. A coté, un groupe de secondes années rigole en faisant des bruits de bisous.

« Viens, petit ami » dit Ginny en passant son bras autour de lui avec un clin d'œil, « allons discuter ».

Harry sourit et passe devant pour trouver un joli coin ombragé près du lac. Ils s'assoient tous les deux et Harry pose sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demande-t-il. Ginny ébouriffe les cheveux d'Harry et cueille des petites fleurs sauvages qui jonchent le sol.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste entendu dire que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un demain… »

Harry pince ses lèvres. « Je suppose que les filles ont comméré » soupire-t-il. « Et, bien sur, je suppose que tu sais tout même si Hermione n'a pas demandé d'abord si elle pouvait le dire ».

« En fait » corrige-t-elle, « c'est Ron qui me l'a dit, enfin, il m'a raconté quelques trucs ».

Harry glousse. « Ouais, je suis vraiment excité. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre dés que j'y pense ».

Ginny s'appuie sur ses coudes. « Aucune idée de qui ça peut être ? »

« Non » répond-t-il, « je refuse de faire ses suppositions, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien »

« Menteuse ! » Hermione se laisse tomber comme une bouse à coté d'eux, « tu veux avoir des indications pour gagner ».

« Gagner quoi ? » dit Harry en même temps que Ginny dit « je ne suis pas une menteuse ! »

Hermione est partagée entre culpabilité et indignation.

« Gagner quoi, Hermione ? » dit Harry en s'asseyant face à elle. Hermione baisse les yeux.

« Gagner le pari… sur qui il est ».

Harry la fixe pendant un moment.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » dit Hermione, « je suis méchante et insensible en rabaissant ton rendez-vous »

« Hermione ! ». Harry éclate de rire, « je ne suis pas en colère. Je m'amusais seulement. Quel est l'enjeu ? »

« Deux gallions et un poster de Wood devant son équipe de Quiddich ». Harry redouble de rire.

« Un poster de Wood ? Qui a mis ça dans le pot ? »

« C'est moi » dit Ron en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.

« J'ai dépensé mon dernier gallion chez Honeydukes »

« Vous êtes tous les trois ridicules. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ? ».

Les épaules d'Harry sont encore secouées par le rire.

« Je veux absolument connaitre vos dernières suppositions avant de vous dire qui c'est »

Ils se sourient tous les quatre, la chaude sensation de l'amitié les enveloppant. Une cloche sonne la fin de la pause et ils se lèvent pour rejoindre le château.

« Attendez une minute » dit Harry lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'entrée, « pourquoi Ron a un poster de Wood ? »

Ginny et Hermione se mettent à rire et le visage de Ron prend la couleur de ses cheveux.

« C'est un super joueur ! C'est parfaitement normal d'avoir un portrait de Wood ! ».

Ils laissent un Weasley cafouillant devant la porte.

******

4yeux : Ça ne peut plus durer, je suis trop nerveux

Génie crépu : Calme-toi, soit juste heureux

4yeux : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ? Qui penses-tu que c'est ?

Génie crépu : haha ! Arrête… Tu veux être surpris, tu te rappelles ?

4yeux : ouais, je sais, je sais

Génie crépu : Ginny veut te parler

4yeux : d'accord

Génie crépu : salut Harry

4yeux : salut Gin

Génie crépu : peux-tu envoyer un mail avec tous les détails sur le Maître à Hermione ? Nous voulons les revoir avant de faire notre choix final

4yeux : ouais, pas de problème. C'est tout ?

Génie crépu : bon, j'ai une autre question

Génie crépu : vas-tu l'embrasser au premier rendez-vous ?

Génie crépu : hahahaha !

4yeux : très drôle Gin. Tu ne peux pas le voir mais je te tire la langue

Génie crépu : c'est juste une taquinerie

4yeux : en fait, ça va dépendre s'il est aussi séduisant qu'il le dit

Génie crépu : C'est Harry ! Si la luxure était un être vivant, ce serait toi !

4yeux : il est en ligne ! Salut Mesdames… A demain.

******

4yeux : Salut

Le Maître : bonjour

4yeux : je deviens fou

Le Maître : je suis un peu malade moi aussi. Mais ne le dis à personne

Le Maître : je n'oublie jamais rien

4yeux : ta réputation, c'est important ?

Le Maître : un peu moins que la tienne, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu

4yeux : Ne veux-tu pas dire l'homme-qui-a-survécu

Le Maître : tout à fait

4yeux : mes amis ont parié sur ton identité

Le Maître : dommage puisqu'ils ne le sauront pas

4yeux : ils ne le diront à personne d'autre… Ils sont bons pour garder des secrets. Ce sont les seuls qui savent que je suis gay

4yeux : à part toi

Le Maître : Bien…

4yeux : je promets

Le Maître : c'est bon. Mais juste pour toi. Je ne le fais pas pour eux

4yeux : Bien, parce que je suis jaloux

Le maître : une autre chose que nous avons en commun

4yeux : étonnant ;)

4yeux : bon, je suis trop nerveux pour discuter, alors je te vois demain, juste après les cours, dans la salle d'astronomie ?

Le Maître : en effet

4yeux : je ne peux plus attendre

Le Maître : moi, je peux

4yeux : quoi ?

Le Maître : je plaisante ! A demain.

******

**VENDREDI !**

« Vous avez trente minutes pour compléter la potion. Vous pouvez commencer ». Snape, d'un mouvement de la main fait disparaître du tableau la liste des ingrédients, à la grande consternation de toute la classe.

« Je déteste les interrogations surprises » marmonne Ron dans sa barbe. Harry hoche la tête en signe d'accord.

« Hermione les adore » murmure à son tour Harry et tous les deux regardent la fille frisée, se répétant joyeusement, dans un bourdonnement, les instructions qu'elle suit dans sa tête.

Ron se tourne vers ses ingrédients en se demandant lequel est le plus probablement celui à ajouter en premier. Harry, pour sa part, jette un coup d'œil à la classe, se demandant encore si le Maître est là. Il regarde devant lorsqu'il voit Snape arpenter les rangées en commentant les progrès des étudiants.

« Il parait gentil, aujourd'hui » murmure Hermione. Harry lève les yeux.

« Qui ? » murmure-t-il à son tour

« Snape » dit-elle, « plus que d'habitude »

« Shhh » avertit Ron. Snape arrive dans leur direction.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Granger » dit Snape en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Hermione essaye d'effacer son sourire satisfait.

« Monsieur Weasley, débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous trancher les doigts. Je serais désappointé que vous les ratiez ». Ron devient rouge et acquiesce.

« Et Monsieur Potter »

Harry lève les yeux vers Snape comme s'il sortait brusquement d'un rêve éveillé.

« Après avoir terminé votre imitation parfaite d'une étudiante écervelée, pensez-vous commencer votre potion ? »

« Désolé Monsieur »

« Oh non, Monsieur Potter. Sil vous plait, prenez votre temps pour penser à la manière dont vous allez inviter votre petite amie au bal des septièmes années »

« Je- »

« Non, c'est moi qui vous présente des excuses pour prendre sur votre précieux temps de rêverie. J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez de prendre quinze points à Gryffondor ».

Harry devient rouge et commence à compter les ailes de billywig pour les ajouter à sa potion. Il peut entendre Malfoy et sa bande ricaner à leur table. Il se passe un bon moment avant que Snape ne s'éloigne et qu'il puisse se détendre un peu.

« C'était sévère » murmure Ron lorsqu'il est certain d'être en sécurité, « tu ferais mieux de faire attention »

« Je sais… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

« A l'allure où tu vas, nous allons perdre la coupe des quatre maisons ». Ron fait un petit sourire pour montrer qu'il plaisante et ajoute la morve de véracrasse à sa préparation. Les trois gardent le silence pendant un moment pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes.

« Plus que dix minutes » crie Snape du devant de la classe, « si votre potion n'est pas rouge, faites vos prières ».

Ron gémit. La potion d'Hermione est rouge depuis au moins cinq minutes. Il continue de mélanger et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand la sienne devient rouge quelques secondes plus tard. Par contre, la potion d'Harry est toujours d'un jaune fadasse.

« Je suis condamné à mort » dit-il un peu trop fort. Snape est à ses cotés en un millième de seconde.

« Retenue, Potter »

« Pardon ? » Harry est tellement en colère qu'il oublie d'être poli.

« Je n'autorise pas le bavardage dans ma classe. Et si vous continuez dans cette attitude, ça fera deux retenues. Envie de dire autre chose ?

« Non, Monsieur » dit Harry en serrant les dents.

« Bien, soyez ici juste à la fin des cours aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes en retard, je veillerai à ce que vous ayez des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année ».

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandissent. N'importe quel jour mais pas aujourd'hui ! Il ouvre presque la bouche pour protester mais s'arrête en voyant le regard dangereux de Snape. Il acquiesce et retourne à sa potion pour la remuer. Les yeux de Snape se tournent dans la même direction.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas réussi à finir votre potion dans le temps imparti »

« S'il vous plait, Professeur. Nous avons encore cinq minutes » dit Hermione. Snape la foudroie du regard.

« Un temps insuffisant pour qu'il finisse, et je vous remercie de ne pas remettre mon jugement en cause » grogne Snape. Il vide le chaudron et s'éloigne. Harry se prend la tête entre les mains et reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la permission de sortir. Les trois amis quitte le cours aussi vite que possible.

« Quel bâtard graisseux » fulmine Ron, « c'est quoi son problème ? ».

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se tourne pour regarder les autres. Harry marche tête basse et Hermione regarde fixement sur le coté.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » reformule-t-il. Harry relève les yeux.

« Et bien, il avait raison. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour finir parce que j'ai joué mon amoureux transis ».

Ron reste bouche bée, « tu deviens taré ».

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé qu'il agissait étrangement ? » demande Hermione en les regardant finalement, « comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » dit Ron, « Hermione est tarée ».

« Si, il l'était » dit-elle sur la défensive, « il ne s'est jamais moqué de Harry comme ça auparavant. Bien sur, il est toujours sarcastique, mais là il l'était un peu trop ».

« C'est ce que je dis » dit Ron, « aucune importance… Vous êtes tous les deux tarés ».

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour le Maître ? » demande soudainement Harry, « il va penser que je lui ai posé un lapin »

« Envoie-lui un mail » suggère Ron. Harry secoue la tête.

« Non, il ne va pas vérifier avant notre rencontre. Et, de toute façon, je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller au dortoir pour l'écrire »

« Alors, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre ce soir, je suis sur qu'il ne sera pas trop fâché.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas content de toute cette histoire. Toute ma semaine est ruinée ». Harry croise les bras, en colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait attention ? »

« Ne te blâme pas, mon pote » dit Ron alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, « ce Snape est un bâtard désagréable, et tu le sais »

« Ouais, peu importe ». Harry s'assoit à la table près de Ginny et pose la tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demande-t-elle en posant son sandwich pour lui caresser la joue.

« Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui devait être joyeux, un jour génial »

« Aujourd'hui est noir, un jour de déception » marmonne Ron.

Le reste des cours de cette journée est suivi par un Harry de mauvaise humeur, un Ron en colère et une Hermione pensive. Ils sont au beau milieu d'une lecture du professeur Binns lorsque Ron sent une tape sur son épaule.

« Je vais m'éclipser discrètement pour monter aux dortoirs » chuchote Hermione.

« Pourquoi, au nom du ciel ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard… Je voulais juste que tu saches où j'étais. Je reviens vite ».

Harry et Ron la regarde descendre la rangée à quatre pattes et passer la porte.

« Je déteste quand elle fait ça » dit Ron, « pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement nous dire ce qu'elle va faire ? »

« C'est sa façon de faire, Ron. Je pense que tu as l'habitude maintenant ».

Ron soupire et se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

« Courage Harry, tu le verras demain »

« Ouais, je suppose »

« Tu veux un charme de réconfort ? »

« Non merci. Un jour sans dents m'a suffit »

« Compris ! »

******

Ron et Ginny entre dans la salle commune au même moment qu'Hermione descend l'escalier du dortoir en courant. Elle s'arrête en voyant le frère et la sœur?

« Est-ce que Harry est déjà parti ? »

« Ouais, s'il est en retard, c'est une année de détention » lui rappelle Ron. Hermione jure dans sa barbe et commence à arpenter la pièce.

« Je ne peux pas me précipiter là-dedans comme ça », dit-elle, « que faire… que faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Ginny.

« Et bien je trouvais que Snape agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps et encore plus bizarrement aujourd'hui. Ensuite, j'ai eu cette idée vraiment tordue, mais j'avais des choses à vérifier, alors je suis venue ici ».

« Hermione… ». Ron la regarde bizarrement.

« C'est Snape » dit-elle

« Quoi Snape ? » demande Ron

« Le Maître ».

******

« Entrez »

Harry ouvre la porte de la classe de potions. La pièce est dans le noir et il ne voit rien.

« Professeur ? »

« Entrez, Monsieur Potter, et fermez la porte ».

Harry hésite mais finit pas faire ce qu'on lui demande. Une fois la porte fermée, il entend le déclic du verrouillage et les lumières s'allument. Il est enfermé dans les bras de Severus Snape. Le grand homme sombre pousse Harry contre la porte et presse son corps contre le sien.

« Ne faites pas un bruit » gronde Snape.

Harry relève son visage vers l'autre homme, « oui, Maître ».

TOC TOC TOC

Snape est sorti en sursaut de son rêve éveillé par des coups sur la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque qu'il éclaircit en se raclant la gorge. Il arrange sa robe pour cacher son érection naissante lorsqu'Harry entre, comme une âme en peine, dans la pièce.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, Professeur », dit Harry en posant son sac sur la chaise la plus proche. Snape hoche la tête.

« Pour une fois, vous avez fait quelque chose correctement, Potter ». Il lui fait signe de s'avancer.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous faire faire. Ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que je l'aurais voulu mais ça doit être fait. Madame Pomfrey a besoin de plusieurs potions. Vous allez préparer une simple potion calmante pendant que je commence des potions plus compliquées. Tous les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin sont sur la première table, ainsi que les instructions, juste au cas où ».

Harry hoche la tête, soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir à récurer des chaudrons sans magie. Il va à la première table et consulte les instructions. Ça ne semble pas trop difficile. Peut-être va-t-il pouvoir finir rapidement et Snape le laissera partir. Il pourrait encore avoir le temps de rencontrer le Maître.

Harry ajoute les trois premiers ingrédients et commence à remuer. C'est aussi ennuyant que récurer les chaudrons. Il lève la tête pour regarder Snape qui découpe finement une racine avec une vitesse étonnante. Harry se perd à contempler le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bouillonnement de sa potion et qu'il se reconcentre.

Il ajoute le quatrième ingrédient et le bouillonnement se calme. Il continue à remuer en suivant les instructions puis regarde à nouveau l'autre homme. Maintenant, il pile quelque chose dans un récipient et le disperse dans la potion, ses gracieux doigts de porcelaine bougent avec confiance. Lorsque Snape relève la tête, il peut voir qu'il est en train… bon, pas de sourire, mais il y a quelque chose qui ressemble à de la joie sur son visage. Il aime vraiment son travail. Harry est déconcerté par ce moment rare et révélateur. Il retourne à sa propre potion pour ajouter un autre ingrédient.

Une fois qu'il l'a ajouté, il fait le point sur la liste.

_Tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre après le sixième ingrédient._

Alors qu'il commence à remuer, il entend un bruissement de robe derrière lui et une main aux longs doigts fins attrape la sienne, arrêtant le mouvement d'Harry.

« Remuez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre après l'ingrédient six, oui. Mais vous en êtes seulement au cinquième ».

Harry regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir Snape qui le regarde, penché sur lui. Il déglutit.

« Qu'est-il écrit de faire après le cinquième ingrédient ? » demande Snape calmement. Sa main tient toujours celle d'Harry qui regarde la liste.

« Ça dit de laisser mijoter pendant une heure » dit-il, surpris par la timidité de sa voix. Mais Snape reste impassible et ne lâche pas sa main.

« Alors faites cela ».

A ces mots, Snape relâche sa prise et Harry laisse tomber la grande cuillère. Il attend que Snape retourne à sa table mais l'homme ne bouge pas. Harry se retourne maladroitement vers lui car il n'y a pas assez d'espace entre la table et son professeur pour éviter un contact physique.

Cette scène a quelque chose d'excitant, elle lui rappelle le fantasme qu'il a raconté au Maître. Le fantasme qu'il a raconté au… Harry lève les yeux.

« Oui ». Snape fixe intensément les yeux d'Harry. Il lève la main qui tenait la sienne quelques instants auparavant et pose le bout de ses doigts sur le visage d'Harry, « oui ».

« O-oui, quoi ? » Harry essaye de ne pas appuyer plus le contact avec les doigts qui frôlent sa joue.

« Oui, c'est moi ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais que vous vouliez dire » murmure Harry.

Il ferme les yeux et la main quitte sa joue et passe derrière son cou en les rapprochant. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent lorsque leurs corps se touchent pour la première fois. Son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine et des élancements d'excitation parcourent son entrejambe. Que se passe-t-il ? Ça va trop vite.

Harry sent la bouche de Snape qui se presse sur un point sensible de son cou, juste au dessous de son oreille gauche. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement et une langue glisse sur le lobe de son oreille. Harry soupire et sa main se pose involontairement sur la taille de Snape, rapprochant les hanches de l'homme. Il entend Snape soupirer en réponse.

Le maître des potions le fait reculer et le presse contre la table, prudemment pour ne pas renverser le chaudron, ne cessant de mordiller et de lécher l'oreille et le cou d'Harry. Harry peut sentir la table s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos et l'entrejambe de Snape qui se presse contre la sienne. Son esprit lui crie de faire cinquante choses différentes en même temps.

« Ah… Je- »

Snape quitte l'oreille d'Harry et pose son front contre le sien. Il réussit nonchalamment à retirer les lunettes du plus jeune et les pose sur la table. Il est si proche qu'Harry peut sentir sa respiration sur sa joue.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Harry ? »

Les lèvres de Snape sont à moins d'un centimètre des siennes. S'il doit dire quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Harry bredouille quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » murmure Snape en replaçant sa main derrière son cou, « je ne t'entends pas ».

Harry lèche ses lèvres et articule plus fort « pingouin ».

******

Ginny, Ron et Hermione descendent à toute allure les escaliers et se dirigent vers la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui ? ». Ron, à bout de souffle, retient les filles.

Hermione le regarde « Réfléchis – grand, cheveux noirs, musclé… aimant les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal et la torture ? »

« Ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre » dit Ron, « et où allons-nous ? »

« Nous allons voir Elton Pincher »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te fait penser que c'est lui » remarque Ginny.

« Et bien, il a agi bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et aujourd'hui, il était presque habillé avec élégance, ce qui est du jamais vu », elle continue en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Ron, « En plus, il a dit aimer le quidditch et Snape est obsédé par la victoire des serpentards ! Ensuite, Harry a dit que le maître était doué en cuisine, or la cuisine et les potions sont des domaines proches. Snape doit évidemment être un bon cuisinier ».

« D'accord » dit Ginny comme ils entrent dans la salle. « Je dois admettre que ça donne la chair de poule, mais c'est encore tiré par les cheveux ».

« Pas vraiment » répond Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la table des serpentards. Il y a peu de gens car le dîner n'est que dans quelques heures. Elton étudie au bout de la table.

« Snape a une vie solitaire. Qui sait ce qu'il fait ? Et quel meilleur moyen de gagner la confiance d'Harry pour le blesser ? Tu avais raison Ron. Harry n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance ».

Ron s'arrête, choqué par le compliment, « merci » dit-il.

Hermione se dirige à grands pas vers Elton.

« Pour qui as-tu acheté un ordinateur, Elton ? »

Le serpentard lève les yeux de son livre, « Pardon ? »

« Pour qui as-tu acheté un ordinateur ? Je sais que tu l'as fait »

« Non… Personne »

« Tu l'as fait pour Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as procuré et tu lui as donné le Poudlarnet. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait confiance ! »

Le visage d'Elton devient blanc, « Je – je n'ai pas – je jure- »

« Faux »

« Non… je- »

« Tu es vraiment un menteur ». Les yeux d'Hermione sont dangereusement plissés, Elton déglutit.

Il a dit que si je disais à quelqu'un… Il me ferait regretter d'être venu ici… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire avec… Je ne savais vraiment pas. Je le jure ».

« Je n'y crois pas » s'exclame Ron. La bouche de Ginny reste ouverte et son frère lui referme.

« Vous, les serpentards, êtes une bande de rats ! »

Elton baisse la tête, « Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal… Si mal, il y a eu »

« Peut-être pas » dit Hermione, « peut-être rien de grave mais, respire ! »

Elle se retourne et sort rapidement de la grande salle, suivie des Weasleys.

« Où allons-nous » souffle Ginny qui accélère pour la rattraper.

« Aux cachots ».

Comme le trio passe le tournant d'un couloir, il croise quelqu'un qui court en direction inverse. C'est Harry.

« Harry ! ». Ginny fait demi-tour et court après lui. Il ne s'arrête pas et ils le poursuivent jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

Harry se laisse tomber à genoux devant le portrait et Ginny le rejoint.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« R-rien », dit-il sans la regarder. « Il ne s'est rien passé… Je veux juste rentrer… aller m'allonger ».

« Où sont tes lunettes ? » demande Hermione en les rejoignant. Ron s'arrête derrière elle pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je… les ai perdues » ment Harry, « je veux juste monter dans ma chambre ».

« D'accord » dit Ginny en donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame, puis ils rentrent tous les quatre.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demande Hermione. Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers les escaliers.

« Je veux juste être seul ».

Ron s'arrête aux pieds des escaliers et regarde son ami monter d'un pas lourd vers le dortoir.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi » dit-il.

A suivre

* * *

Vivi : je te rappelle que je ne suis pour rien dans cette attente insupportable ! Enfin, maintenant la rencontre a eu lieu… Reste le dernier chapitre pour savoir comment tout cela va finir !

Poki-zina : j'espère que tu n'es pas morte pour de bon et que tu as lu et aimé ce chapitre !

Mily : tu avais à la fois raison et tort ! Severus n'est pas venu où on l'attendait, mais il est venu quand même ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue.

Lili : je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que tu as apprécié la rencontre (et merci pour ta review sur l'OS de maxfaith !)

Lukas Black : alors, est-ce que tu as aimé la réaction des deux « futurs amants » qui finalement ne vont peut-être pas le devenir ?

* * *

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner rendez-vous mardi pour le dernier chapitre.


	10. C'est sympa de finalement te rencontrer

**Titre : Severus Snape, pirate informatique**

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à Davenrood qui l'a publié en anglais sous le titre "Severus Snape, computer hacker**" (lien dans mes favoris). J'ai essayé de la joindre pour demander son autorisation mais elle ne semble plus fréquenter le site puisqu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma review et n'a plus d'adresse mail. Merci au passage à toutes celles qui en me donnant leur avis m'ont décidé à publier!

Couple : Severus – Harry

Genre : comédie romantique

Avertissement : rating M justifié (quelques scènes chaudes entre deux hommes!)

Résumé : 7ème année. Hermione et Harry introduisent des ordinateurs à l'école et créent le Poudlardnet. Lorsque Snape le découvre, il décide de s'amuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** – C'est sympa de finalement te rencontrer.**

« Il devrait être debout depuis un moment» dit Ginny alors que sa reine prend le roi d'Hermione, « peut-être que quelqu'un devrait lui parler. Peut-être que nous devrions aller le chercher pour qu'il sorte, qu'il voit d'autres personnes. Il fait beau ».

« Ouais » répond Hermione, « pauvre Harry, penser que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur et finir avec un gredin menteur. Je pense que je devrais aller lui parler ».

« Non » dit Ron en se levant, « je vais aller lui parler. Il est peut-être gay mais c'est encore un mec, et les hommes détestent se retrouver embarrassés face à des femmes ».

Hermione sourit à son petit ami, « c'est bien Ron. Je suis sure qu'il appréciera que tu parles avec lui ».

Ron sourit et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre le dortoir des septièmes années.

« Hey, Ron »

« Tu te sens d'humeur à parler ? »

Harry s'assoit et croise les jambes. « Bien sur… J'ai besoin de comprendre un certain nombre de choses. J'aimerais bien une deuxième opinion ».

Ron s'assoit en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit et les deux copains restent là, assis en silence, pendant un moment. Harry est le premier à le rompre.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'est à lui que j'ai parlé pendant tout ce temps ».

« Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance » dit Ron sans réfléchir, « Oh… pardon, mon pote ».

« Non, c'est bon » répond Harry.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape ait pu te mentir comme ça pendant tout ce temps, juste pour gagner ta confiance. Il a toujours essayé de trouver un moyen pour te créer des problèmes. Tu dois être tellement déçu ». Ron lève les yeux lorsqu'Harry laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Non. En fait, » dit Harry, « je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait toujours menti et il n'essayait pas de me briser ».

« Mais il t'a fait croire qu'il était un étudiant, non ? »

Harry fait un signe de dénégation avec la tête, « il n'a jamais dit ça. Il a juste dit qu'il était assez vieux pour être là et j'en ai déduit qu'il voulait dire assez vieux pour être un étudiant ».

« Alors il n'essayait pas de te créer des problèmes ? »

« Non, » dit Harry, « je ne crois pas. Je suppose qu'il est réellement seul après tout, comme moi ».

« Attend… Alors s'il ne t'a pas menacé avec du chantage ou autre chose du même style… Que s'est-il passé pendant cette retenue pour que tu sois aussi bouleversé ? ». Les joues de Ron rougissent déjà rien qu'à l'idée des possibilités de réponses.

« Et bien, il n'a pas été décevant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… er, désolé. Mais veux-tu vraiment savoir ? Ça implique des rapports entre garçons… ». La voix d'Harry s'éteint et il se mord les lèvres. Ron est horrifié.

« Harry… tu n'as pas… »

« Non ! Pas ça. Rien de ce genre »

« Alors… quoi ? »

« Et bien, » dit-il en ébouriffant distraitement ses cheveux, « je l'aidais à faire des potions pour Pomfrey et il est venu derrière moi parce que je faisais une erreur et il a posé sa main sur la mienne. J'étais un peu énervé parce qu'il ne partait pas. Après, quand il a bougé, il n'est pas retourné à sa potion et quand je me suis retourné, il m'a… pressé contre la table et a embrassé mon cou… ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron essaye de garder un visage vide, « Um… non ».

« Après, il était en train de m'embrasser mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter parce que j'étais troublé. Quand il s'est reculé, j'ai couru ».

« Et après, tu nous es rentré dedans… Je vois ». Harry hoche la tête et ils restent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Je suis fier de toi, Ron. Tu n'as pas piqué de crise » lui dit Harry. Ron sourit.

« Je veux être là pour toi » répond-t-il, « je dois être capable de supporter d'entendre ce genre de choses, parce que tu ne vas pas te lever tout d'un coup et rouler des pelles à des filles et, en tant que meilleurs amis, nous devons être capables de parler de… sexe… sans crise de ma part. Je pense en fait que le plus bizarre est que ce soit Snape ».

Harry hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. « C'est un peu bizarre pour moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dit la moitié des choses que j'ai dites si j'avais su que c'était lui. Je n'aurais jamais osé ».

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il soit si vieux ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Non, je suis en âge… et j'ai toujours pensé que si quelqu'un a de l'importance pour toi, l'âge ne compte pas. Je pense qu'il m'a laissé voir son vrai lui quand nous discutions ensemble. En y repensant, je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas réalisé plus tôt que c'était Snape. Il y a eu quelques moments où il s'est trahi lui-même, en fait ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en se rappelant avec un sourire, « il m'a laissé le scone à la framboise à Noël et il a dit que c'était parce que c'est mon préféré. J'étais si surpris par la gentillesse du geste que je n'ai pas plus réfléchi que ça à la façon dont il pouvait savoir que c'était mon préféré ».

« Snape a été gentil avec toi ? » remarque Ron en pleine confusion et Harry éclate de rire.

« Je suppose qu'il peut l'être parfois. Il m'a même appelé Harry hier ». Il s'arrête et baisse les yeux, « et à ce moment, il était vraiment gentil ».

« Alors tu l'aimes vraiment bien ? »

Harry relève les yeux, « oui. Ou du moins, j'aime bien la personne que je crois qu'il est, si ça a un sens. Et je veux découvrir s'il est vraiment comme ça ».

« Et tu penses qu'il t'aime bien ? »

« Je doute que ce qui s'est passé hier se soit produit s'il essayait juste de me faire du mal. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis en ayant une relation avec un étudiant, et je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait le risque d'aller si loin, juste par rancune » remarque Harry, « et il doit faire attention à mes sentiments puisqu'il a arrêté quand je lui ai demandé. Il est certainement beaucoup plus puissant que moi, et il peut avoir… Bon. Tu sais ».

Ron mordille sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment. « Tu as mon soutien si c'est ce que tu veux… Même si c'est un bâtard graisseux. Et je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui parler si tu comptes sérieusement poursuivre cette relation ».

Sans savoir comment, Ron se retrouve dans les bras d'Harry.

« Merci Ron. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, plus que tu ne peux imaginer ».

« Pas de problème… Enfin, je ne peux plus respirer et ça, c'est un problème ».

Harry relâche Ron et rit, « désolé ».

« Pas de problème » dit Ron en se levant. « Vas-y vite. Vas chercher tes lunettes, ou trouve un autre prétexte ».

Hermione lève les yeux lorsqu'Harry rentre dans la pièce.

« Harry ! Je suis si contente que tu sois debout et -- d'accord… au revoir ? ».

Harry fonce droit sur le portrait et est parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Ron arrive derrière sa petite amie et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Où va-t-il ? » demande Ginny, « échec et mat, au fait ! ».

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit Hermione, « Vous, les Weasleys, êtes vraiment trop bons à ce jeu. Et où va-t-il ? »

« Parler à Snape » répond Ron. Il s'affale sur le canapé et regarde calmement les deux filles.

« Tu plaisantes ! » dit Ginny, « la seule chose que je voudrais encore avoir à faire avec Snape serait de lui envoyer un sort ! »

« Mais Harry dit que Snape n'essaye pas de le blesser » dit Ron l'air de rien. Hermione lève un sourcil.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais. Mais ça révèle surtout qu'il voulait vraiment le draguer ». Ron sourit aux deux regards ébahis qui se posent sur lui.

« C'est… »

« bizarre » dit Ginny en finissant la phrase d'Hermione. Ron Hausse les épaules.

« C'est bizarre mais si c'est sa chance d'être heureux, il doit la saisir. La vie est dure pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Je pense qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment tous les deux et je soutiens Harry, peu importe pour quoi ! »

Hermione se lève et se jette sur Ron.

« Je t'aime tant, Ron Weasley ! Tu es le plus mignon garçon du monde ! »

« C'est gentil, et je t'aime aussi, mais peux-tu me laisser respirer, s'il te plait ? »

« Oh, désolée » dit-elle.

Ginny rit. « Nous devrions l'attendre dehors, non ? ».

La porte de la classe de potions est ouverte lorsqu'Harry arrive dans les cachots. Il se demande s'il doit frapper puis décide finalement que non. A la place, il passe la tête pour regarder partout – vide.

« Il doit être à son bureau » marmonne-t-il pour personne en particulier. Il ferme la porte de la classe puis reprend le couloir pour parvenir au bureau de Snape. Il se force à respirer profondément, puis, une fois calmé, il lève la main et frappe à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Doit-il frapper à nouveau ?

« Fais-le, Potter » se dit-il à lui-même. Il lève son poing et frappe pour la deuxième fois, un peu plus fort.

« Ça a intérêt à être important » gronde une voix profonde. La respiration d'Harry s'arrête lorsqu'il ouvre la porte.

« Je suis très occupé et – Har- ahem… Monsieur Potter ? »

Le masque de Snape tombe un bref instant lorsqu'il hésite sur son prénom. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que calme, pondéré et sur de lui.

« J'ai… Je- »

« Oui ? » Le masque est de retour et Snape commence à arborer son air ennuyé.

« J'ai oublié mes lunettes » dit Harry doucement, en colère contre la timidité qui perce dans sa voix. Snape recule et lui fait signe d'entrer.

« Elles sont quelque part par ici. Je voulais vous les renvoyer dans votre chambre mais mon corbeau est sorti pour délivrer une lettre ». Snape commence à chercher sur le bureau et sur diverses étagères. Il sait exactement où il les a rangées mais il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Doit-il parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Harry va-t-il le faire ?

Son coté cynique lui dit d'écarter cette journée comme une erreur et d'écraser le problème aussi vite que possible. L'adulte solitaire lui dit d'avouer ses sentiments et d'admettre que ce n'est pas un problème. Son coté enfant lui dit de faire comme si rien du tout ne s'était passé.

Severus Snape n'a jamais été aussi confus.

Finalement, alors qu'il ouvre le tiroir où il a précautionneusement rangé les lunettes la veille, Snape décide qu'il ne sera pas le premier à aborder le sujet.

« Ha… Elles sont là ». Il tend les lunettes à leur propriétaire qui ne les met pas.

« Je présume que vous avez eu des problèmes sans elles… Bonne journée ».

Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et prend sa plume pour corriger des copies, se tendant dans l'attente du bruit de la porte de son bureau qui se ferme.

« Pas vraiment » répond Harry.

Snape lève les yeux. « Vous êtes encore là ? »

Harry ne répond pas mais prend un siège. « Ma vue n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. J'ai juste du mal à lire les instructions au tableau… ou à savoir qui me salue de l'autre coté de la salle » continue Harry.

« Je vois » répond Snape. _Est-ce qu'il essaye d'entamer une conversation ?_

« Je veux vous parler » dit Harry.

_Merde !_

« A propos d'hier ». Harry passe nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Oui ? ». Snape se maudit d'être incapable de dire autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'une explication ou un sarcasme.

« Je suis désolé, en premier lieu, pour m'être enfui loin de vous… et de la retenue, bien sur ».

Snape prend un temps de réflexion avant de répondre. Il décide de prendre sur lui. « Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui. Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires ».

Harry lui fait un petit sourire. « Bien. Merci. D'accord. Je voudrais aussi être sur que… vous ne m'avez pas menti toute l'année. Ron et Hermione sont certains que vous vouliez me piéger. Mais je n'y crois pas. Bien sur, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir mais je pense juste que vous êtes une meilleure personne que ça ».

_Ouch…_

Snape se lève et commence à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau pour trouver une façon de formuler sa réponse qui ne le rende pas ridicule, même si, toutes les pensées qui lui viennent à l'esprit ne vont pas dans ce sens. Mais il doit dire quelque chose.

« Je dois vous dire, et s'il vous plait laissez moi finir, que ma première intention était de… bon, franchement, de vous écraser. J'étais immature et rempli du désir de me venger de quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. Et, s'il vous plait, considérez le fait que c'est absolument contraire à ma personnalité d'admettre cela devant vous. Je vous fais confiance car je vous sais suffisamment adulte pour ne pas utiliser cette démonstration de faiblesse à votre… avantage ».

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faiblesse » répond Harry, « un homme doit être fort pour admettre qu'il s'est trompé ».

« Merci, Monsieur Potter ». Snape le regarde droit dans les yeux et Harry peut voir que le remerciement est sincère.

« Mais alors vous m'avez menti toute l'année » dit Harry en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa déception.

Snape arrête de marcher et pose les mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça._

« Non. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je me suis seulement menti à moi-même. Les sentiments que j'ai exprimé toute l'année et ceux que j'ai révélé hier sont vrais, aussi déplacés soient-ils… Ce qui explique sans aucun doute pourquoi tu t'es enfui. J'aurais fait la même chose à ton âge si un vieil homme était venu vers moi ».

Snape se redresse et se tourne pour contempler une étagère pleine de livres. Après cette confession, il ne peut plus faire face à Harry. Au plus profond de lui, il est persuadé que le Gryffondor se moque de sa confession. Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend Harry parler juste derrière lui.

« Je ne pense pas que c'était déplacé, dans la mesure où tu as réellement des sentiments pour moi ». Harry se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre alors que Snape se tourne vers lui. « Je me suis enfui parce que j'étais perdu. J'avais ce faible étrange pour toi depuis un moment… Bon, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit. Et, en même temps je tombais amoureux d'une personne que je n'avais jamais vue dans la vraie vie. Peux-tu imaginer ma surprise en découvrant que, toi et lui, étiez la même personne ».

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » répond Snape. Harry se tient plus droit, plus fier.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir la nuit dernière pendant que tout le monde dormait. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec eux. Et, comme les minutes passaient, j'ai réalisé que c'était parce que je ne voulais en parler qu'avec une seule personne, le Maître… Toi ».

Snape affiche comme toujours un visage sans émotions mais Harry perçoit quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux qui l'incite à continuer.

« Je suis peut-être un étudiant ici, et il y a peut-être une différence d'âge entre nous, mais je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance. Légalement, je suis assez âgé. Emotionnellement, je me sens déjà trop vieux pour des hommes qui ont cinq ans de plus que moi. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est… Ce que c'est de traverser- »

« Ce que c'est de traverser l'enfer » finit Snape à sa place.

« Nous nous comprenons, je pense » dit Harry en retenant résolument le regard de Snape dans le sien. « Ai-je tort ? »

« Non »

« Alors rien de ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble ne sera jamais déplacé ! » dit Harry en dirigeant ses mains vers le torse de son professeur. Snape désire plus que tout ce léger attouchement, mais soudain, quelque chose en lui recule et la façade qu'il s'est construite il y a des années se remet violemment en place.

« Je me demande ce que vous comptez faire, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Pardon ? » Les mains d'Harry s'arrêtent à mi-chemin et retombent le long de son corps.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à une relation avec quiconque, et encore moins avec un prétentieux gamin pourri comme vous. Je ne me suis toujours soucié que de moi-même et ça continuera comme ça. La seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est moi ». Le visage de Snape est crispé par la colère, même si Harry est incapable de déterminer contre qui elle est dirigée. Ses propres yeux deviennent sombres de frustration.

« Tu étais le seul à refuser de révéler ton identité. Je t'ai toujours tout dit. J'ai toujours été honnête. Je t'ai fait confiance au point de te révéler un secret qui, s'il avait été découvert, aurait rendu ma vie encore plus infernale qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Et, par-dessus tout, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as été le premier à venir vers moi hier ».

Snape devient livide « et vous projetez de porter plainte, peut-être ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, et après ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que tu te souciais de moi… Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce pendentif si ce n'est pas le cas ? Il est évident que ça signifie quelque chose. Tu ne l'aurais pas envoyé si je n'avais pas… »

« Je-- »

« Je n'ai pas fini » crache Harry. Snape, décontenancé, ferme la bouche.

« Il y a quelques minutes, tu me confessais de vrais sentiments pour moi - des VRAIS sentiments. Et maintenant, tu m'accuses et tu redeviens mesquin. Tout ça c'est un masque mais désormais je peux voir au travers. Tu es effrayé. Tu as été effrayé toute ta vie. Tu n'es qu'un homme triste et seul ».

Un long silence s'installe, les deux hommes se fixent avec colère. Au bout d'un moment, Snape baisse les yeux. La colère d'Harry fond comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il réalise que le maitre des potions est vaincu. Il regrette immédiatement ses mots.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas-- »

« Non, Monsieur Potter » dit Snape en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre. « Vous avez parfaitement raison ».

« Attends, j'étais en colère. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Et je ne crois pas que tu pensais ce que tu as dit non plus. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je veux avoir une chance de te mieux connaître ».

« Apparemment vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ».

Harry sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il tend la main vers le visage de Snape et tourne la tête de l'homme vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je n'utiliserai jamais ce que tu m'as dit contre toi. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance » dit Harry en faisant un pas en avant. Snape fait un pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte et se cogne contre la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur Po - - »

« Appelle-moi Harry, j'aime ça ».

Snape a l'impression qu'une force surnaturelle attire son visage vers le jeune homme debout face à lui. Harry lève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Harry… »

« C'est sympa de finalement te rencontrer en personne » dit-il et juste après, il n'aurait pas pu détacher ses lèvres de celles de son professeur, même s'il l'avait voulu… Severus Snape ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Une main enlace fermement la taille d'Harry et l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux. La main d'Harry est prisonnière entre leurs deux corps, sans qu'il le remarque, et il n'en aurait rien à faire de toute façon. Son autre main caresse le dos musclé de Snape, juste sous les omoplates, ses doigts pétrissent la chair à travers la robe et la chemise.

La langue de Snape court sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, entrant et sortant, dans un ballet incessant, de cette délicieuse bouche, se battant avec la langue adverse. Il parsème de morsures et de baisers le cou sans défauts, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la clavicule. Le son d'une respiration hachée envahit la pièce, enivrant les sens de Snape.

Il entraîne Harry en arrière pour le presser contre le bureau, affirmant sa position dominante. Sa bouche perd le contact alors qu'il allonge Harry sur une pile de papiers. En temps normal, il aurait fait attention, mais là, il ne peut penser qu'à Harry.

« Tu me veux » affirme-t-il en pressant ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme.

Harry lève les yeux et le regarde à travers ses paupières lourdes, « je te veux ».

Snape se penche et frotte son érection contre celle d'Harry. Harry reprend difficilement son souffle. Il atteint la robe et tâtonne pour la faire glisser des épaules de Snape. Il peut entendre le bruit du lourd tissu qui chute sur le sol. Maintenant, Snape porte seulement une chemise boutonnée et un pantalon décontracté.

« Ho oui, je te veux ». Il serre les dents, ramenant l'homme à sa hauteur. Ils frottent leurs hanches ensembles avec de plus en plus intensité, s'agrippant, se mordillant l'un l'autre. Harry enroule ses jambes autour de Snape pour les rapprocher encore plus.

« Tu as besoin de moi » grogne Snape tout en continuant de mordiller le cou d'Harry.

« J'ai besoin de toi – de te voir – de t'avoir ».

De toutes ses forces, Harry repousse Snape et se laisse glisser du bureau jusqu'au sol. Il s'agenouille devant l'homme, haletant comme s'il se prosternait devant un Roi… un Maître. Ses mains se tendent vers la ceinture de Snape et l'ouvre, la sortant des passants pour la jeter par terre.

Snape ne peut qu'admirer la magnifique créature qui se tient à genoux devant lui. Harry défait ensuite les boutons du pantalon et écarte les pans de la braguette pour le maintenir ouvert. Une érection déforme le sous-vêtement ainsi dévoilé. Harry entoure les jambes de Snape avec ses bras puis frotte son nez contre le renflement. Des halètements lui proviennent d'en haut et Harry sourit.

« Je veux te faire plaisir. Je veux ton sexe dans ma bouche » dit-il, « si tu l'autorises ».

Snape baisse les yeux et regarde intensément Harry qui se lèche érotiquement les lèvres, « il n'y a rien que je désire plus… ».

Les mains d'Harry se dirigent avidement vers l'élastique du sous-vêtement et commence à le baisser lorsque les mains de Snape saisissent les siennes et les immobilisent. Harry relève, avec déception, les yeux vers Snape. Le professeur remet son sous-vêtement en place et s'agenouille pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'existe rien de plus excitant que de penser à toi me donnant maintenant du plaisir de cette façon et j'ai du utiliser toute ma volonté pour t'arrêter ».

« Je pensais que tu le voulais » dit Harry.

« Je le veux, crois-moi, je le veux. Mais pas comme ça et pas encore. Nous avons discuté toute l'année mais j'étais le seul à savoir à qui je parlais, tu viens juste de découvrir qui j'étais. Je veux que tu sois sur. Et… J'aimerais aussi que tu ne sois plus un de mes étudiants. Je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir l'impression de profiter de la situation, même si tu es consentant ».

Harry soupire et se laisse tomber contre la poitrine de Snape qui l'entoure de ses bras.

« Je suppose que je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi » dit Harry, « mais ça va être très dur ».

« Non, tu crois ! » dit Snape. Chacun capte le regard de l'autre et commencent tous les deux à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Insolant ! » dit Harry en imitant son professeur.

Snape sourit mais son visage reste sérieux. « Ecoutes. Je ne suis pas une personne avec qui il est facile de s'entendre, et encore moins d'avoir une relation. Tu l'as vu… Je suis violent. Je ne te dis pas de laisser tomber, je veux juste t'avertir ».

« Je suis violent aussi » dit Harry, « malgré mon image de golden boy, je ne suis pas parfait. Personne ne l'est. Je veux travailler à construire notre relation ».

« J'ai un travail prenant et un rôle d'espion tout aussi envahissant ».

« J'ai une vie prenante » réplique Harry. Snape grogne à cette réplique, mais pas pour être désagréable. Harry sait qu'il a gagné. Snape le laisse se relever, puis arrange sa tenue, retrouvant sa ceinture et ramassant sa robe. Lorsque le maître des potions a fini, Harry se serre contre lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Que pouvons-nous faire, si nous n'avons pas le droit de coucher ensemble sur ton bureau ? » demande-t-il en regardant l'autre avec un faux air innocent. Snape secoue la tête.

« Morveux lubrique. Je suppose que tant que ça reste secret, nous pouvons faire ça » répond-il en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry. « Et ça » dit-il encore contre le cou d'Harry en donnant un coup de dent derrière son oreille.

« Et ça ? » dit Harry en empoignant les fesses de Snape qui émet un grognement en réponse, « je suppose que ça veut dire oui ! ».

Snape éloigne les mains du Gryffondor de son postérieur pour les placer sur un terrain plus sur. « Si tu restes plus longtemps, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir. Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu pourrais te retrouver pris vite et bien ».

Harry fait un petit sourire en coin et colle ses hanches contre celles de Snape, « es-tu certain que nous ne pouvons pas…».

Snape repousse les hanches d'Harry.

« Nous allons attendre » dit-il fermement.

Harry sourit timidement et contourne le bureau pour récupérer ses lunettes. Snape le suit des yeux, lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, il jette un regard en arrière

« Vos mots sont des ordres pour moi… Maître ».

**FIN**

* * *

Pour la dernière fois, réponses aux reviews sans adresses et merci vraiment pour tout !

Vivi : et bien, j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçue ! Et je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes petits mots tout au long de cette histoire.

Lili : J'espère que ma cruauté est pardonnée ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont vraiment soutenues et encouragées et… obligées à respecter mes délais !

Lukas Black : Je pense qu'Harry s'est fait suffisamment pardonné, non ? Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires depuis le début de cette aventure et peut-être à bientôt.

Mily : je suis moi aussi très triste de finir cette histoire, tous tes petits mots vont me manquer ! Alors merci pour tout et peut-être à bientôt.

Elleay sahbel : et bien, tu vois, finalement ils finissent ensemble, enfin ils vont essayer… J'espère que ça t'a plu !

Anna Sugar : merci beaucoup pour la review et j'espère que la fin t'a plu !

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi ! Et un grand merci à toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont lu, peut-être à bientôt…


End file.
